


I Thought Cupid Was An Angel

by KaisooWriter



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, Drama, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, SeHo - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisooWriter/pseuds/KaisooWriter
Summary: I Thought Cupid Was An Angel?!:College boy Do Kyungsoo loathed his classmate Kim Jongin to the core ever since he thought of him as someone with the worst attitude a person could possibly have. But when Kyungsoo discovers Jongin's true nature, the two starts venturing a path filled with thorny twists and turns. Will love blossom from this originally hate-filled relationship or will this combo only bestow excruciating pain upon Kyungsoo and Jongin? You really want to know? Come with me and enjoy my dramatic journey with this two, then!





	1. Boys of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted in my twittter account as a tweetfic. If you happen to see this story in a twitter account with the username @KaisooWriter, please don't report or complain because that is also an account of mine. This story will also be posted in my wattpad account (@Sage_Cicero) so it also shouldn't be an issue.

Chapter 1

It was a very pleasant morning. The sun was up, the air smells nice, the birds were chirping, and Kyungsoo was feeling very excited for this new day. Yes, it was all very pleasant; until Baekhyun came running into their room being so loud this early in the morning. “Oh shut up, will you?!” yelled Kyungsoo after which he shifted to his right to look at the small clock placed on top of the small drawer besides his bed. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shared one room, a spacious one; so spacious that they have their own single beds. Truthfully, Baekhyun wanted the two of them two share a double-deck, but Kyungsoo opposed him saying that he doesn’t want to bunk beds with a very messy person. Shots fired; Baekhyun did not deny it though, saying, “I am a proud, messy person with a heart of gold,”. Kyungsoo can only laugh at Baek’s proclamation. “Kyungsoo!” a shout from his friend snapped him out of his daze.

What a VERY good morning he thought. “What is it, now?” he asked. “I just saw my future boyfriend at the convenience store, and I’m so- AAAAHH! It’s just—how can someone be so hot it’s like he’s the sun itself? I bet he’s sculpted by the Gods themselves, I’m sure he is.” over-excited, Baekhyun did not even notice that Kyungsoo was just staring blankly at him.  
“Baek, I’m really happy that you’ve found someone decent to crush on but, the guy does not even seem to notice you so I think you should stop referring to him as your ‘future boyfriend’.” his friend can only shrug at Kyungsoo’s response. “What a very supportive friend I have.” Baek said, sarcastically. “Just stating facts. Who’s the guy, anyway. You’ve never told me.” after that, Baek makes a face that makes him look as if he was thinking. “Nope! Not gonna tell you. I bet you will plan on stealing him when you discover how fine he is.” Baek said with a smirk plastered on his face. Kyungsoo scoffed at the thought, “Fine, you secretive bitch. And here I was, thinking I might be your wingman.”

For your information, Kyungsoo had many guys chasing after him who will always be ready to do what he wishes them to. But Kyungsoo is not abusive, he does not take advantage of those guys. “Really?! Then I’m gonna tell you who he is. Come here!” exclaimed Baekhyun who was hyped at the moment. “Uh.. Sorry, you shameless hoe. D’ Kyungsoo shop is now closed. Come back in year 3029, okay?” replied Kyungsoo. “Anyway, time’s running out. Let’s get ready for school.”

Right, school, Kyungsoo thought. The place where he gets to see the guy whom he hates to the core, school.

“Kyungsoo, wait!” shouted Baekhyun who, at the moment, is trying to catch up to his pace. “Wow Baek, you wake up before me but you’re still the one who ends up in a hurry? Admirable.” 

Kyungsoo said as his friend slowly catched up to him when he finally stopped walking. “Shut up, Flash. You do know that we share one room, right?” Baekhyun replied, as if trying to match his friend’s level of sarcasm. “Well, in case you forgot, you can use the comfort room while I use the bathroom, Grandpa. They’re almost similar anyway.” Kyungsoo responded, his lips forming a small smirk at it’s side. “Well, I don’t like bathing when there is a toilet in the same space as me.” Baekhyun said while rolling his eyes at his friend. “Fine, Princess. But before you complain about bathing, how about you fix your tie first? It’s our first day at school and we’re already here.” Wait, what? We’re already here?! Speaking his mind, Baek spoke, “How is it that were already here?” disappointed, his friend answered. “Are you a real old man? Oh wait, my Dad’s very old but he’s not as forgetful as you, Byun Baekhyun. We arrive at school real quick because we live two streets away from it.” “Oh, right.” Baek said and then started fixing his tie; after which he started speaking again. “It’s just.. nevermind.” a sigh, Kyungsoo responded with a sigh. 

Apparently, he knows why Baekhyun seems anxious about the first day of school, because his all-time crush, whom Kyungsoo does not know yet, is in the same school. Baekhyun told him when the list of classes was released a week ago. Best case is, Baek’s just nervous because he and his crush is in the same class. Worst case is, Baekhyun is actually nervous about meeting his crush on campus and ends up being reluctant when talking to the guy. But it’s just a hunch so Kyungsoo brushes it off.

As they exchanged goodbyes and good lucks, they made their way to their respective class. “HAHH” Kyungsoo takes a sigh, a deep one. Because out of all the classes he could have been placed in, why here?! In the class where the guy he hates the most, Kim Jongin, is in. When Kyungsoo opened the door, stepped inside the classroom and closed the door behind him, the bell that everybody on campus hates, rang. “Look who got in class at the last minute. Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” said a man who’s charming as fuck. “Ugh, Yixing” Kyungsoo said, then rolled his eyes and scoffed. He knows that Yixing hates being called Yixing, instead, he likes being called Lay.

“Hey! You know I don’t like that. Anyway, aren’t you happy to see the cute me?” responded the playful boy. “Are you for real? Who’d be happy to see you?” laughing to himself, Kyungsoo replied. “Rude. But understandable. Anyway, my gay heart is shaking. You know why?” before Kyungsoo could even talk back, Lay started babbling on. “Sehun and Minseok is in our class and I am SCREAMING” intrigued, Kyungsoo looked around making sure that nobody is paying them any attention. “That’s some good news but let’s sit first.” hurriedly, Lay showed Kyungsoo their seats which was next to each other.

They are seatmates, again. Without sparing a second, Kyungsoo faced Lay and started talking, “You mean, Oh Sehun is in our class?” looking for the guy, Kyungsoo scanned the whole classroom. Then there he is, Oh Sehun, sitting beside Minseok at the last row of the last line in the class. “Fuck, he’s so tall and handsome, talented too. Dreamy, but not my crush.” Oh, Lay thought.  
“Look who’s interested. Sure, he’s not your crush, but someday, he might be.” after what his friend said, he could not reply without feeling the cringe first. Raising an eyebrow, he said “Sorry, I don’t do relationships.” “Sure Jan, but you better not come to me when you get your heart broken.” frowning, he asked his friend “How so?” “That guy Oh Sehun, is a whipped man. To whom? To Kim Junmyeon. The guy from Baek’s class. Other than Junmyeon, there are also other eyecandies in their class. Jongdae, and Chanyeol.” in an attempt of teasing Kyungsoo, Lay smirked big-time at him. “So.. a-am I supposed to care?” Fuck, I stuttered, Kyungsoo thought. Feeling victorious, Lay relaxed in his chair and so did Kyungsoo.

While everybody in the classroom was busy talking with each other, the front door opened and their professor stepped inside the classroom. After they have exchanged greetings, the professor initiated the introductions. First up was Kyungsoo, next was Lay and then their other classmates.

Second year, huh, Kyungsoo thought. In the noisy space of their classroom, Kyungsoo was able to find peace within himself. As if he was all alone, Kyungsoo felt like he was in a dark void. But then, so suddenly, a voice whispered to him, “Kyungsoo, please, stay with me,” . “Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo!” a shout and a tap on the shoulder from his friend took Kyungsoo back to reality. “Hey, are you okay?” Lay asked him with a seemingly worried expression. “O-oh, I’m fine.” strangely, his friend looks very concerned.

“Are you sure?” “Yeah, why?” only then did he realize that he was crying. But why? What was that? A memory? Someone I’ve forgotten? Or maybe I’m daydreaming? “Then why are you crying?” asked his friend. “I was just.. daydreaming.” replied Kyungsoo, after which, Sehun stood up and started introducing himself. While introducing himself to the class, Sehun and Kyungsoo’s eyes accidentally met and the tall boy smiled at the shorter one. Still shaken up by the strange memory –or dream- that he had, the short boy just smiled back.

After the introductions, the professor sat on his chair and told everyone that he will not be starting the lessons today since it is their first day. Pleased with the announcement, the students just chatted with each other until they were dismissed.

“Our professor is an angel.” declared Lay who, nobody-knows-how, have already become friends with Sehun and Minseok. “I agree.” said Minseok while nodding his head and closing his eyes. “He came down from heaven, we’re blessed.” affirmed Sehun who, in Kyungsoo’s eyes, still looked like a very charming prince from a far-away island. “Uh.. so, after 4 hours of class you already have someone to replace me as your friend? Fine, bitch.” Kyungsoo replied sarcastically.

“Uh.. who were you again? Sorry, but the only friends I have are Sehun and Minseok.” Lay responded on the same level of sarcasm. Kyungsoo only scoffed, but then Minseok started speaking, “Sorry Lay, but that is one-sided.” amazed by Minseok, Sehun and Kyungsoo laughed in chorus. “Bars, bitch. They ain’t your friends.” Kyungsoo said, as if he’s taking revenge. “Agreed.” Sehun said, still laughing hard. “Wow, so y’all are ganging up on me now? Fine, I have Baekhyun anyway.” as Lay talked back, the door of their classroom opened, ending the four’s conversation and catching everyone’s attention.

Behind the door that swung open was a guy, a tall and tanned guy. Shocked, Kyungsoo realizes that he is in the same class as this guy, Kim Jongin. As the tall boy strolled through the classroom, Kyungsoo was there, standing in place. “I know it’s rude, but would you please move out of my way?” said the tall boy to a short guy who was standing in the middle of Jongin’s path. “O-Oh, of course.” Kyungsoo said, but internally, he was thinking ‘What a rude ass bitch’.

“First day of classes and you’re already trying to skip? How convenient.” said their professor who was smiling to himself. “Humor me, prof. It’s THE first day of classes; at least I came for the attendance.” replied Jongin. After staring at Jongin for a few seconds, their professor sighed before finally speaking, “Fine, but just this once! I’m only letting this slide because it’s the first day.” witth a confident expression, Jongin replied “Thank you, Jesus.”

After hearing that, Kyungsoo had to admit it, Jongin and their professor, is just as sarcastic as he can be. But he still hates Jongin, obviously. He only laughed at the thought and rolled his eyes at the tanned boy’s back.

“Let’s go to the cafeteria, boys!” Lay told the other three as if he is the leader of a newly formed squad. “Sure, Boss” the latter said in chorus. “At least you know it,” Lay, with his last blow. “Okay, you win.” Sehun said and then the four of them started making their way to the school cafeteria.

At the school cafeteria, Minseok spots Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Jongdae, and.. Baekhyun?! As the four boys joined the other four at their table, Baekhyun approached Kyungsoo and Lay and made himself sat between the two. Sehun sat beside Junmyeon and Minseok sat beside Jongdae.

“So.. Kyungsoo, Lay, these are Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon.” Baekhyun said, trying to initiate a conversation by introducing everyone. “Excluding me, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun, you guys already know each other?” Lay asked, a little expectant for an answer. “Yeah, we’ve known each other since..?” Jongdae said, pointing and looking at the others, as if he’s asking for help. ”Second year of high school” Junmyeon said, finishing Jongdae’s sentence. “Wow, since grade eight? You guys are quite the lucky ones.” that was Kyungsoo, speaking his mind. “Real lucky, we never thought all six of us would be able to enter the same school. Specially Jongdae and me, ‘cuz we only met the others online.” and that was Chanyeol, marking his presence. “Really? Online? That’s one good bond you guys share. But, there’s only five of you, who’s the other guy?”

“Oh, I just messaged him, he said he’s near. He’s our classmate too. And he’s late, or maybe absent, idk anymore, the prof was too nice” said Minseok while staring at his phone. With that info, realization hit Kyungsoo. I have a bad feeling about this.

“There he is! Jongin!!” shouted Jongdae as he called for their friend who started running towards their direction as soon as he saw them. Shit. Just like I thought. Okay, time to go to the bathroom.  
As Kyungsoo stood up and attempted to escape the storm named “Jongin”, Baekhyun pulled him away from the latter and whispered to his ear. “Hey, I know that you’re not fond of the guy, but you gotta bare with it. You don’t wana come off as rude, right?” Fuck it Kyungsoo thought. Baekhyun is right, and maybe.. Jongin’s a different person from what he thought, in a deep sense, at least. “I really hate it when you’re right.” Kyungsoo said as they walked back to their table and sat. “Don’t worry, I’m Taylor Swift’s child, I can shake off them haters.” Baekhyun said before Chanyeol asked them what they were whispering about. Strangely, Baekhyun stuttered when he replied, “No-nothing, really. Just my typical nonsensical talks.”

As the tanned boy’s footsteps became more evident, Kyungsoo thought, Here it comes. “Hi guys! I’m Jongin. Kim Jongin.” 

WHAT.A.MAJOR.SHOCK. Jongin, THAT Kim Jongin is actually smiling brightly like a big puppy at them? Do I smell split-personalities? Obviously, this piqued Kyungsoo’s interest. “So.. these new faces are?” Jongin said, requesting an introduction.

“Because you missed today’s introduction, we’re gonna introduce ourselves. I’m Yixing, Zhang Yixing, but you should, at all times, call me Lay.” Lay said, next was Baekhyun. “I’m Byun Baekhyun. You can call me Baek, or Baekhyun, whatever you like.” pleased with the duo’s introduction, Jongin softly laughed. After a few moments he awkwardly looked at Kyungsoo. “Uhmm.. you are?” before responding, Kyungsoo screamed, internally. “I’m Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. You can call me Kyungsoo or Soo, whatever you like.” said Kyungsoo, but then averting his eyes from Jongin to the latter.

After their introductions, Jongin sat beside Kyungsoo because there weren’t any seats left, which Kyungsoo somehow.. hated(?). While everybody was enjoying their time chatting away, Jongin looked like he was preparing himself for something. “Uh.. Kyungsoo, about earlier. I was very rude to you, I’m sorry, I just have a very sharp mouth when I am talking to strangers. Please forgive me, just this once?” with puppy eyes, Jongin looked at him, begging for forgiveness. When realization hit Kyungsoo, he noticed that everybody’s attention was on them.  
Surprisingly, his heart skipped a beat and his face feels warmer than usual. Oh my God. What is this strange situation. If the angel that represents love is Cupid, then he might as well be a devil disguising as an angel. Because if he really was an angel, then Kyungsoo’s heart wouldn’t be racing right now.  
No, I’m just shocked with his sudden change in personality, that’s all. Maybe I was mistaken about his attitude, but I’m not just about to bandwagon from hater to lover real quick, okay? Kyungsoo thought. “Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, worried. “O-Oh, it’s okay, really.” Kyungsoo says “and, if everybody would like to, just call me Soo.” with cheeks that’s getting warmer by the second, Kyungsoo continues his statement.

“Sure, Soo.” everyone said, in chorus.

“So.. now that we’re acquainted and all, y’all want a group name?” Jongdae asks. It took moments before someone finally answered. “Fine by me.” Jongin said. “Same,” Minseok affirms “How about you guys?” he continues. “Sure, as long as it’s decent.” the latter responded.  
“So, how about.. Boys of the Wild?” Baekhyun suggests. Usually, Kyungsoo would automatically oppose Baek’s ideas. But this time, he just waited for someone to answer first. “Kinky, but fine.” Sehun says, earning himself a pinch from Junmyeon. “Do you guys agree to that name? Cause I do. I kinda like it.” Before the remaining ones replies, Kyungsoo laughs to himself. Well, this is sorta fun Kyungsoo thought. “Sure, Boys of the Wild,” they all responded in chorus.


	2. Denial?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in denial? or not?

After talking for hours in the school cafeteria, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Lay excused themselves first, leaving the latter in peace. On the way home, Kyungsoo thought, I’m such a stupid hoe for thinking badly of someone based from what I see. Ugh, and here I am, Do Kyungsoo, the guy who always says, “Don’t judge a book by it’s cover. Dumb me, Im such a paradox. Or maybe.. he’s just nice to his friends? So am I his friend now? What am I even thinking about? I guess I’ll just let the mysteries of tomorrow unfold by themselves.  
“Kyungsoo?, Kyungsoo! Hey, Kyungsoo!” shouted his friend Baekhyun who was walking with him and Yixing back home. “I’ve been calling you but you’re not responding. Are you not feeling well, or??” Baekhyun stated, getting all giggly and excited. Even though he knows exactly what his friend is thinking, he asks, “Or what?” But then, Lay interrupts them, “Or maybe you’re is off to Love Island thinking about a certain, tall, handsome, and tanned boy.”

“Sure, ‘cause there are many boys in this world that has those descriptions.” responded Kyungsoo. “Sure, we believe you, Cristine. Just don’t come running to us when that boy Jongin breaks your heart.” as if trying to disregard Baekhyun’s previous statement, he brushes off the idea. “Of course Jongin won’t break his peach ass heart.” smirking, Jongdae speaks. In an attempt of teasing Kyungsoo, the duo starts babbling on and on. “How so, Lay?” Baek says, masking his voice and making it deeper and manlier. “‘Cuz this peach here, is madly attracted to our tall boy Sehun. But ew, drop that voice act.” said Jongdae, with a frown though.

“I think it’s suits me.” Baekhyun said, faking a pout. “Gross, and it doesn’t suit you.” Jongdae responded. “And I think you both should shut up.” sternly, Kyungsoo speaks. “I only find Sehun attractive but he’s not my crush okay? And hours ago, I hated Jongin to my core; you think I’m gonna revert from hater to lover that fast? No, shit.”  
“Look who’s so defensive, Your Honor. Just admit it, you’re interested in Jongin.” like a kid, Baekhyun forces the thought. “What are you, a kid? Stop forcing it and why are we talking about me anyway? How about we talk about you?” Kyungsoo pushes back, seems his statement has a better impact though.

“What about me? I’m normal as fuck.” trying to hide his embarrassment, Baekhyun denies the suggestion. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, spill the tea you little hoe.” oblivious to the situation, Lay once again interrupts the two short boys. “I don’t. What are we talking about?” smirking, Kyungsoo starts again, “Our boy Baekhyun, is crushing on some guy, and I think it’s Chanyeol.”

“What, really?! This is some Darjeeling we got here.” baffled, Lay reacts. “Ew, don’t wear Gucci shades, just say good tea. Anyway, yes, I think it’s Chanyeol.” like a forgotten material, Baekhyun stays silent as he slowly tried to creep out of this dangerous(?) situation.

“And where do you think you’re going?” before he could reply, Kyungsoo is already pulling him back by the arm. “So, are you gonna tell us or are you gonna tell us?” Lay asks with a stupid grin on his face as Kyungsoo pulls back their friend. “That’s the same??!” Baekhyun interjects. “Exactly, so you ain’t got no choice, girl.” Lay says as he continues his teasing.

Threatened by the situation, Baekhyun looks around, searching for a way out of his friends’ questions. “Cat got your tongue?” Kyungsoo says, smirking. “Caught red-handed?” Lay adds, with a now very big and stupid grin on his charming face. What a waste. “Or maybe you just remembered that you were blushing and stuttering in front of your giant ass crush? Hmm?” Kyungsoo pushes further.

“No, you dumb bitches!” Baekhyun respond, wide-eyed like he’d seen a ghost. “Then what is it?” Lay asks. “We are like, 2 blocks away from our flat, Kyungsoo.”   
“Oh shit!” Kyungsoo interjects “I think you mispronounced Oh Sehun.” Lay said, laughing his ass out. “No, I did not, Michael the Archangel. I groaned, and cursed, simple.” at that reply, Lay rolls his eyes. “Well, we got some running to do, you fat ass chatterbox.” blaming Kyungsoo and Lay, Baek runs off to their flat’s direction.

“Well, bye bitches!! I live near here, y’all can’t relate!!” Lay shouts as he says goodbye to two short boys who are running their asses now. “Stupid hoes, that’s what you get for chatting too much. Well, I’m part of that chat anyway so..” Lay whispers to himself as he laughs at his friends. After which, he shouts, “Whoever you are I think you should run now!” without looking back at the figure who is now running away, shocked that he was discovered; Lay heads to the nearest house to his right and heads inside. “I’m home!” he exclaims.

“This is all you and Lay’s fault.” Baekhyun says as he gasps, catching his breathe. “Well be glad that we got in that situation.” responded his roommate who is now getting water from the fridge. “And why should I be?” he asks as he reaches for a glass. “Because you were able to get away with our topic.” Kyungsoo replies as soon as he gulped his own glass of water.

“What topic?” asked the boy in front of Kyungsoo who is now getting water from the same container, and is using the door of the fridge to hide his face which is at the moment, as red as an S-class tomato. “You really want to talk about him that badly? Fine, lass.” Kyungsoo replies, making Baekhyun laugh in embarrassment. “Shut up.” he says, trying to stop the smile forming on his face. Tired of the topic, Kyungsoo just laughs and sits on his bed.

“But it’s still because you talk too much that we walked way past our street.” Baekhyun says, faking another pout. “Fine, you just want me to treat you to lunch tomorrow anyway.”

“WOOOW~! How did you know?” jumping and clapping, this bundle of joy pretends to be all surprised at Kyungsoo’s previous response. “Like you’ve never done this before. Cunning hoe.” Kyungsoo says as he stands up and starts searching for a change of clothes in his oh-so-organized cabinet. “Rude, but understandable. Now, don’t take too long in the bath. God, I’m so oily and sweaty!”

“Then use the other room. You know, the comfort room!” Kyungsoo shouts through the bathroom walls. “And get accompanied by Mr. Toilet all throughout my glorious bath time? No thanks!” Baek responds.

After both of them were able to take a bath, Kyungsoo cooked dinner and the two of them ate together before deciding to spend some more hours with their bestest friend, Mr. Netflix before going to bed.

4 AM, Kyungsoo was still is Dreamland when Baekhyun was drinking water but then receives a call which he answered quickly. “Yesterday, that person..” the voice at the other end of the line speaks, with worry evident in his voice. “Yeah, I know.” Baekhyun sighs, deeply, before he starts speaking again, “I hope he just gets over it. It’s been years. It’s for the best anyway.”  
“Is it, really? I’m not sure anymore.” asks the person on the other end of the line. “Of course, bud. I’m sure Kyungsoo doesn’t even remember. Well, I’m retiring to bed now, don’t worry, okay? Everything’s gonna be fine.” Baek gently speaks, reassuring the person at the other end. “If you say so..”

“Kyungsoo! I’m sorry, please! Don’t go, please!” shouted a man. He is crying, begging; but who is he? Ahh, here it is again, Kyungsoo thought. This dream, it’s similar to the one he had at school. “Kyungsoo, wake up!” as he heard Baekhyun shout, he stood abruptly from his bed and turned off his alarm clock that has been beeping for ages. He’s been such a sleepyhead lately, it’s unusual.  
“Good morning Soo.” Baekhyun, who is now standing by their door greeted him then flashed a smile on his face. “Good morning, Baek.” he greets his friend back and then walks past him to go to the bathroom to wash his face. “and don’t call me Soo!” He adds. “But you literally told everyone to just call you Soo, yesterday.” remembering the scene, Kyungsoo’s cheeks lights up. “Fine. Now shut up and let's get ready for school." Baekhyun just laughs at his roommate's failed attempt of escaping this situation. "Yeah right, school." He adds.

As the two of them walked their way to their way to school, Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of Lay near the school gate. Naturally, Kyungsoo ran to his direction while calling out to him. Likewise, Baekhyun did the same. While they make their way to their own classes, the trio, as loud as ever, chatted until their mouths fall off.

"Hey guys!l beamed a cheerful voice behind them. The source of the voice was Jongdae, and standing next to him was Chanyeol. As Jongdae ran up to the trio to greet them, Chanyeol just maintained his pace and greeted everyone when he got closer.

"Hey cutie, good morning." said Chanyeol as he eyed Baekhyun. Because of Chanyeol's choice of words, the attention of the latter was focused on them and Baekhyun wished for them to be gone right away.

"G-Good morning, Chanyeol. What's your first class? Mine's economics." Baekhyun greets him and asks, impatiently. "Really? Mine is, too, cheesecake." He replies, a confident smile glued to his face. "Really, cheesecake? Are we that close, cupcake? Don't fight me, I bite back."

"Guess I should be preparing rabies vaccines then." He responds, a stupid grin on his face. After exchanging goodbyes with the latter, the duo made their way to their respective class.  
"Is it just me or do I smell love in the air?" Jongdae asks. "Don't worry, the feeling's mutual." Lay affirms, then Kyungsoo supports. "Agreed. Now I can finally say that Cupid really is an undercover agent from hell."

"Anyway, what's your first class Jongdae? Lay and I both have Physics.l Kyungsoo adds. "Oh my God, same!" Jongdae exclaims. "God must be on our side." Lay whispers to himself.  
As theI three boys strolled to their class, suddenly, they heard someone running to their direction and calling out to them. "Guys, wait up" in surprise, the trio turns around only to see Kim Jongin catching breathe. Body bent, head down, and hands on his knees, he muttersmutter why he has been running.

"Damn Jongin, were you chased by a horse? asked Jonhdae. "Why would a horse even chase me? And no, I wasn't being chased. I just forgot that I had Physics in the morning, so I ran as fast as I can." Jongin responds.

"Well done, Barry Allen. But we still have classes to attend to." only then did Jongin remember that Kyungsoo and Lay are there, standing next to Jongdae. "Good morning, Soo." his face getting warmer by the second, Kyungsoo remembers that he requested everyone to just call him Soo.  
"Uh.. I'm here too? Lay says. "Oh, were you? Well, good morning, Lay." Jongin responds, earning himself a glare from Lay. "Okay children, let's go to class." Kyungsoo interrupts before a fight breaks out.

Meanwhile, in the Economy class, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were having a chat until Sehun and Minseok approaches them. "Hey guys, I see you've got Economy first too, huh." says Baekhyun while Minseok and Sehun sits to Chanyeol's right.

"Well, we somehow saw five guys talking in the hallway and two of them were being so intimate it's like their getting married the day after. Sehun says head peeking out so he could face the other three. "Yeah, so 'Hey cutie' " Minseok says, laughing to himself.

"You were not supposed to hear that." Chanyeol speaks. "Who was supposed to hear that? Your cheesecake?" Sehun says, a smug on his face. Due to embarrassment, Chanyeol's face flared and Baekhyun was trying to mask his own. "Where'd your confidence go, giant? Your red as tomato, you know?" Minseok, continuing Sehun's teasing.  
"Everyone shut up, class is starting." Baekhyun finally interrupts, trying to remove the stupid smile on his bubbly face; and failing.


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He returns

During Physics class, Jongin, who was sat beside Jongdae, seemed like he cannot fully understand the lesson, which Kyungsoo happened to notice. “Hey, Jongin..” Kyungsoo says after jerking his head forward to take a good look at the confused Jongin.

“Hm? What is it, Soo?” the tanned boy asks. “You want me to help you with the lesson?” the short boy says, with a big smile on his squishy face. This is a good chance to get to know him, Kyungsoo thought.

After hearing Kyungsoo’s offer, Jongin seemed hesitant before finally speaking; with a blush on his face, “I don’t really get it. So.. Uh.. Please?”. Is he a big cute puppy or what? Kyungsoo thought. Softly laughing at the tall boy’s surprising cuteness, he replied, “Sure. Hey Jongdae, let’s exchange seats.”

As they waited for the right timing to exchange seats, Jongdae and Lay were staring at each other, an ugly smug on their handsome faces. When the professor turned his back at the students, Kyungsoo finally spoke, “Are we gonna exchange seats or are you and Lay just gonna stare at each other?”. “Look who’s impatient, or maybe excited?” Jongdae says, teasing the shorter boy.  
“No, I’m not. I’m just giving the two of you hoes the chance to gossip to your gay heart’s content.” Kyungsoo says while looking from Jongdae to Lay. “A point was made.” says Jongdae as the two of them finally exchanges seats.

“So.. what part do you not understand?” asked Kyungsoo as soon as he got to Jongdae’s previous seat and faced Jongin. “Th-This part..” Jongin says, a little embarrassed. Dumbfounded, Kyungsoo suggests, “Maybe I should start from the beginning?”

Looking down on the floor, Jongin mutters some of his pessimistic thoughts, “I’m so stupid, right? I don’t even understand something like this. It’s like I only have two brain cells left.” In an attempt of encouraging the taller boy, Kyungsoo smiles and says, “Well if you do have two brain cells left, they’re gonna get a little more busy today. And don’t worry, even I had a time when I did not understand the simplest of things.”

Fortunately, Kyungsoo’s encouragement worked and the boy’s face brightened up, “Really?” he says. “Of course. Now, let’s get in action.” the short boy replies.

While Kyungsoo thoroughly explained each and every detail as accurately as he can, Jongin seemed to be very focused. Sadly, he wasn’t focused on the problem at hand; instead, he was focused on the person who is, at the moment, teaching him.

Long eyelashes, pretty eyes, heart-shaped lips, plump cheeks.. How perfect. “Jongin?” Kyungsoo says, snapping his fingers afterward. “You’re so pretty..” the dazed boy softly mumbles. “Wh-What?” as realization hits Jongin, he replies in a panic. “I-I mean, uh.. You are.. uh.. so pretty! Yes, when you are focused on teaching. You might be a good teacher, someday.” he awkwardly responds.

“Well, don’t focus on me. Focus on the problem and what I say.” Kyungsoo says, hiding his burning face with his handkerchief.

“Look at these kids, acting like high school girls.” Lay whispers to his new partner-in-teasing, Jongdae.

“Yeah, just like the norms. So gross. Kyungsoo’s a very talented mother though, teaching his child. Awww..” Jongdae says, raising his voice as if he wants Kyungsoo and Jongin to hear what he says. “But that would be incest. Oops, my mouth itched.” Lay says, even louder, gaining the two of them a glare from Kyungsoo.

“You two! What’s the noise all about?” shouts their professor who happened to be bothered by the two’s loudness. “We-We’re sorry, sir. I was just asking my seatmate a question.” Lay responds, stuttering through his sentence. “Asking a question.. Tsk, meet me at the faculty room later.” nervously, the two of the just nods, hoping that they won’t be scolded because of their profanity.  
“Serves you right, hoes.” Kyungsoo says, now calm and relaxed. “That’s what you get for being too loud.” Jongin supports him, trying to recover from his previous embarrassment.

\---

After all the members of The Boys of the Wild, The Wild in short, have finished their respective classes; they all met up at the same spot in the school cafeteria. “Why the long face, Junmyeon?” Sehun asks his crush, who is sitting beside him, being pouty at the moment. “Why do you care when you can’t even choose Biology over Economics?” Junmyeon said, the pout on his face getting bigger, and cuter(?).

“For fuck’s sake, just date each other already if you’re just gonna act like you two are currently in a relationship.” Minseok says as he reaches for his snack at the table. “We do like each other, we just can’t be in a relationship; not yet.” Junmyeon confidently claims. “Agreed, we have our reasons, though.” Sehun affirms. “Suit yourselves, ladies. Just don’t jack off each other at school when you get too horny to even hold back.” Minseok says, irritated at the two. “And it’s not that you like each other, you LOVE each other; too much at that.” Jongin says, proving to Mother Nature that he exists.

While Jongin strolls to the vacant seat beside Minseok, the latter asks him where the others are. “Soo and Lay are buying strawberry milk. Well, it’s more like Soo forced Lay to accompany him.” Jongin snorted as he responds. “Wait, they still drink strawberry milk?” Sehun asks. “Apparently, only Soo does.” Jongin says after opening the bottled water he is holding. “Well, I can imagine Soo drinking that, but Lay?? Nope.” Sehun adds, weirded out at the thought. “Anyway, it seems like you suddenly know a lot about Kyungsoo.” Jongdae speaks, teasing Jongin again. 

“We had quite the talk.” Jongin responds, trying to avoid Jongdae’s traps; and failing. “Wow, so did you end up embarrassing yourself even more?” Jongdae sarcastically asks, but the tanned boy only took a sip of his water and looked away, cheeks lighting up. “So you did, huh? Damn that professor.. Making me miss such iconic moments.”

“Well, well, well, look who just got married.” Junmyeon says to Baekhyun and Chanyeol who nobody but him, noticed as they paced to the table, living in their own Wonderland. “Nice try, Maleficent. But sadly for you, we’re just talking.” Baekhyun responds, as sarcasrtic as he can ever be. 

“Sure, you’re JUST talking. Maybe that explains why the atmosphere between you two smells like love.” Junmyeon adds, not giving up. Likewise, Chanyeol does not falter, “I think you should go to the doctor; seems like your nose has a problem. Or maybe, you sniffed too much on Sehun’s clothes.” the tall boy said, earning himself a glare from Junmyeon. “Keep denying it, ladies. Just don’t come begging me to attend your wedding later.” Junmyeon says as he rolls his eyes.

After discussing non-sense for a couple of minutes, Kyungsoo and Lay finally arrived. “So, Jongdae, how was your extra session with the professor? Because Lay here said you were such a quiet little pussy in the faculty room.” Kyungsoo eyes Jongdae as he sits, Lay next to him.

“How about you tell us what happened during your extra time with Jongin? he replied, avoiding Kyungsoo’s actual question. “Come on, spill the tea. Oops, my bad. I meant, spill the milk; the strawberry milk.” he adds.

As Jongdae floored the short boy’s talent in teasing, Kyungsoo was all embarrassed, hiding his drink after taking a sip of it.  
“Just a commercial, I did not exactly say that you were a pussy, I just said that you got quiet.” Lay interrupts, breaking the silence that was invading their table.  
\---  
After hanging out for hours, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Lay excused themselves for Tuesday night is their movie night.  
“Ugh… I’m so hungry I could eat a horse,” Lay says as he caressed his stomach. “How come we don’t even eat when we hang out with everyone?” he adds. “Maybe we forget about eating because we all talk too much.” Baekhyun scratched his head, still a little too happy at the moment.

“Or maybe you just get instantly full whenever you look at Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo inerrupts, flustering Baekhyun. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you. Byun Baekhyun is just another giggly high school girl now, y’all.”

“Okay, I admit it. I am soft for Chanyeol because he is my crush; but how about you Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun crosses his arms, facing Kyungsoo. “What exactly are you referring to?” he replied.  
But Baekhyun does not respond, he only raises an eyebrow. “Jongin is totally different from what I expected, yes. But it’s not like I’m just gonna fall for him because of that, you know?” the short boy eyes his friend, proving a point.

“Well you bitches need to stop talking about your love life because I’m getting goosebumps. Also, this conversation is so cheesy that I think I suddenly became allergic to cheese.” Lay says as he stops walking, standing in front of the other two’s flat. “We’re here anyways.” he adds.

Tuesday night is movie night. This is like a golden rule to the trio ever since they could speak to each other. Starting from cartoons, anime, movie, until they reached the rated ones, they have always been consistent. Unless you have a valid reason, you can never skip movie night. And tonight, as the other members of The Wild went home to study or get some rest; here the trio lies, removing their shoes and stepping inside the spacious flat where they always watch movies.

Tonight’s movie was still undecided so as soon as they stepped inside the living room, the trio have been discussing nothing other than what movie they should watch. After eating snacks, drinking some juice, and taking a nap, the three finally settled on Harry Potter.

Since it was only 5 PM and their first class tomorrow was at 11 AM, they decided to watch the whole series; starting from the Philosopher’s Stone up to the Deathly Hallows 2. As the movie played on the big screen of the television, the three of them got so into it that they did not even blink for a second. And on the part where Harry touches Voldemort’s face, incinerating the antagonist; Kyungsoo cursed and cheered for Harry.

Truthfully, the three of them cannot even recall how many times they have watched all the Harry Potter movies. Yet no matter how many times they watch it, they still get excited and hyped all the time. Specially Baekhyun, who, whenever Hermione showcases her talents shouts, “That’s my girl! Hit it, bitch! But I’m still prettier than you.”  
2 AM. The trio realized that they could not finish the whole series at once so they decide to go to sleep and continue next Tuesday. Also, Lay sleeps over every Tuesday; he even has some of his own clothes stored in Baek and Soo’s flat, just in case.  
\---  
The night sky was pitch black, starless, without a light shining through. Just like my life. Yeah, just like my life ever since we moved away. I miss him, I miss Yixing, Luhan thought. Staring at the sky through the window of his gloomy room.

“I wish my Mom agrees. I will go there. Wait for me, Yixing. This time, I’ll stay.” His eyes got teary and then the side of his cheeks slowly got wet.  
Dusk have passed and dawn broke. As usual, Lay woke up first. It was still 8 o’ clock and their classes starts at 11, but Lay is used to waking up early and starting his day at the same time. Standing up, he stretches his arms and yawns.

As he looked down, he stares at his friends who are lying in their beds. Yes, his friends, or maybe, his friends who stayed. While reminiscing the past, Lay goes to the kitchen and washes his mouth with tap water. After that, he reaches for water and drinks it before he starts making his coffee. He is not really a coffee guy by choice.  
He just forced himself to drink coffee because reminds him of the guy whom he treated as a friend, but in the end, left him. Unfortunately, when that person left, Lay was starting to harbour feelings for him. Well, he’s getting used to coffee now, anyway.

But what he’s still hung up with was the guy; Luhan. The cute Luhan whom he loved; the Luhan whom he hopes to come back.  
As he took a sip of his coffee, he closed his eyes and imagined his lovely reindeer. Then his phone vibrated, bringing him back to reality. A text. He received a text from an unknown number. Intrigued, he read it only to be surprised with the contents. I must be dreaming, he thought. But he wasn’t.

“I’m sorry I left you. I love you so much and I am coming back. I hope I’m still welcome in your life. I’m transferring to your school in two days. Please think about it. From your one and only reindeer, Luhan.”

OH

MY

GOD.

Lay thought.


	4. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- death explained  
> \- an awaited return

Is this a prank? It should be. Lay thought as he read through the text sent to him for the nth time. Still doubting the sender’s identity, he read the text one last time. “Your one and only reindeer…” realizing that besides Luhan, only Baekhyun and Kyungsoo knows that he calls him ‘my reindeer’; he laughs while shedding bitter tears. “Why now?”

For hours, Lay kept crying while thinking about the memories that he shared with his reindeer. And as he surf through the waves of their bitter-sweet past, Lay kept questioning himself.

Why now? Why not back then? This is all so sudden. And I’m informed two days before he arrives? I’m not ready yet. 

Mustering the courage, he finally decided to ask his friends for advice. But he does not expect a good feedback. Although the other two said that Luhan must’ve had his reasons when he left without a word; Lay knows that they don’t feel so good about it to just welcome him back like he’s never gone away.

“Guys?” Lay knocks on the door before he opens it, waking up the two sleepyheads. As the two got up from their beds, they exchanged good mornings before staring at Lay whose are puffy right now; too puffy for him to conceal the fact that he had been crying.

“Lay… is there something wrong? You seem like you’ve been crying for centuries.” Baekhyun stood and approached his friend, eyeing him. Likewise, Kyungsoo did the same. “Did you have a nightmare?” he asks. While worried faces are in front of him, he cleared his throat before he started speaking.

“I’m okay, really. But I’m gonna show you something which might not be okay to you guys.” Lay slowly gets his phone and shows them the message displayed on his phone’s screen.

Their worried faces turned to frowns, then gradually, they relaxed their faces and released a long sigh. “So why is he going back now?” Baekhyun raised his right eyebrow. “From what you showed us, he only stated that he ‘loves and misses’ you. Did he not send you any explanation?”

This was the response that Lay expected but somehow, he still feels a little, just a little pressured. “This was the only message he sent me. No explanation or whatsoever.” As if he’d seen a ghost, Baekhyun was wide-eyed in shock, “What? So he plans to just barge in after suddenly disappearing for 3 years? Does he think that we will just easily welcome him, AGAIN? Maybe the others would; but that’s only because they don’t know about the past.”

Baekhyun kept nagging, his voice moderately raising. Baekhyun exploded, like a nuclear bomb was set off in his head. “Okay Baek, chill. I understand that you feel that way, we all do. But Lay is the one who is most hurt here, and he is the one who had feelings for the guy. Let him decide.” Kyungsoo says, barely maintaining his composure.

“I’d like to talk to him and hear his side of the story. About why he suddenly left and… why he’s come back.” Lay says, fidgeting; hands on the bottom of his shirt. “Also, to know his true feelings.” he adds, now with a face which indicates a bit of embarrassment.

“Don’t tell me that you still like him.” Baekhyun says, arms crossed; but the questioned does not answer, he simply stares at the floor. “Oh my God, Lay” Baekhyun adds, exasperated, placing his hand on his forehead. “It’s what you feel… So, I don’t know what to say. I just hope that you and Luhan will do the right thing. For your own good.”

Rattled, Baekhyun heads back to his bed and sits on top of it. After which, Kyungsoo approached his friend, keeping his voice modulated. “Lay… it’s not like I feel very good about this, but I trust you. And I think that you should sort everything out first before you… form any kind of relationship. I just hope that your decision will make the both of you happy and contented. Do what you must; but you can come to us for help, okay?” Lay nods, feeling a tap on his back; then receives soft smiles from his friends.

“I promise you that I will do the right thing. You guys are really the best friends I’ve ever had.” Lay inches closer to the two hugging them, his eyes getting teary. “Now go wash up, you guys still smell.” he adds, wiping tears off of his face.

\---

Rereading the text he sent, Luhan begged any powerful entity who might be listening to him, “Please let me be with Yixing. I hope he listens to me, understands me. Because this time, I’ll do it right. I won’t run away; so please, please don’t pull us apart any further.”

Four hours ago, 5 AM, Luhan received permission from her mother. Since he’s been working behind the scenes, he had expected that his mother will agree and he can transfer in two days. In two days, he’ll see Yixing, rather than being excited he is very anxious of what awaits him.

He disappeared for 3 years without contacting Yixing even once; his chance at being in good terms with Yixing again is very slim.

Clinging to this very little hope, he strolls to his room and faces the mirror. Full of determination, he looks at his reflection. “This is me, Yixing. The me who left you, the me who will come back for you and love you for all eternity.”

\---

During lunch, The Wild gathered at their usual table. “Hey guys, let me tell you something; our professor in Economics is the new definition of a saint. So we were supposed to have a quiz today, but he moved it to Friday, we are blessed.” Baekhyun beams with excitement and relief while the giant besides him is just chilling.

“You’re just happy because you did not review. I bet the three of you just lazed around yesterday.” The giant, Chanyeol, eyes the shorter boy to his right.

“Because movie night is equivalent to lazing around, you extra big boy.” Baekhyun says, looking up to the guy.

“Hey! Snap out of it, guys. We’re getting swarmed by ants.” Minseok says as he looks at the two, then averts his eyes to stare at the television in their cafeteria.

In the news, it was stated that there had been a bombing incident in one of the universities in Seoul. “Schools of all levels are encouraged to increase their security for everyone’s safety. Though this incident might be far from your respective institutions, we cannot risk the safety of students.” said the reporter as he concluded the segment.

“What a nice way to start a school year. Really, bombing? Who still does that?” Kyungsoo sips hard on his strawberry milk as he complained to the group. “Apparently, the reporter just said that there had been a bombing incident. So there you have it, bombers.” Jongin responds, nonchalantly scrathing his neck.

“Do you think they will reach Seoul University?” Kyungsoo adds, worried. “Did the reporter even say that those criminals would target every school in Seoul? No, they just want us to raise our awareness. You’re overreacting, Soo.”

“What makes you so sure, Jongin? What if they come here? With firearms? With weapons? What if one of us gets hurt? What would happen?” Kyungsoo is now sweating excessively.

“Hey, you’re being paranoid. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you if that happens.” I hope this would stop him from freaking out, Jongin thought.

“Wh-What? O-Okay, you said that; you have to do it.” Kyungsoo says, his face burning up.

Why are you so cute? Jongin thought. Before he knew it, he was already pinching Kyungsoo’s squishy cheeks; making the other burn even brighter.

“I need to use the comfort room.” Kyungsoo abruptly stands up and quickly heads to the comfort room. After a few seconds, he looks back at the others. Scanning the latter he meets Jongin’s eyes, making him even more red, more red than a tomato.

Due to embarrassment, Kyungsoo impulsively turns away and continues walking to the comfort room. And as he turned his back, Jongin just smirked. Yes, he smirked; a hot and devilish smirk which would probably make Kyungsoo faint if he happened to witness it.

Get a hold of yourself, Do Kyungsoo! Tapping his face, Kyungsoo tries to calm down before opening the faucet and washing his face. What an embarrassment, he thought.

When Kyungsoo was walking back to their table, the Physics professor called for him. “Mr. Do, come with me for a moment.”

While Baekhyun and everyone else was just playing with their phones, Baek received a message from Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo says he won’t be coming back since the Physics prof called for him.” Baekhyun says, catching everyone’s attention.

“Escaping the scene, aren’t we? Maybe he got too embarrassed to even come back.” Jongdae eyes Jongin, challenging him.

“Soo is not escaping anything, the prof simply called for him. Nothing more, nothing less.” he responds. “Even Juliet can lie, Romeo. Is this favoritism, or is it… you know??” Lay adds supporting his mutual when it comes to teasing their friends.

Ignoring the two, Jongin shrugs. “Where are Sehun and Junmyeon anyway? I haven’t seen them since luch started.” he asks. “Sehun and Junmyeon are at Sehun’s. Their having their.. uhm.” Minseok hesitantly answers.

“Their family meeting, they said their gonna discuss a very serious matter.” he continues. “Well, that’s fine I guess. But what I really want to ask is; why was Kyungsoo so paranoid earlier? Lay? Baek?” Frantically, Jongin looks from Lay to Baek.

Catching Baek’s attention, he looks at him. Before he speaks, he sighs; making Chanyeol and Jongin frown.

“I guess it’s essential for you guys to know.” Now this situation catches everyone’s attention.

“Kyungsoo became very sensitive and paranoid about accidents ever since his father died. When his father died, they were on a trip to Jeju; by car. Unfortunately, when they were on their way, a criminal was being chased by the police. And in an attempt of escaping the law, the criminal fires his gun, causing a collision. The problem is, the bullet hit Kyungsoo’s father, killing him. All of that happened just because of a coincidence.” As Baekhyun spoke, the noise at their table slowly disappeared.

“That’s awful…” Chanyeol whispers, enough for Baekhyun to hear. “Yes, it is awful so I hope you guys don’t let Kyungsoo know that I told you this; or I’m dead meat.”

After a few moments of silence, the bell rings. “Okay, let’s get going to class.” Jongin breaks the silence, the latter nodding in response.


	5. Ambivalent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's coming but he's confused; wait for him. Do not let go just yet.

‘Unfortunately, Soo’s father got hit by the bullet and died.’, Jongin couldn’t get what Baekhyun said out of his mind. He cannot even focus on class.

“How come I did not even know about this?” Not even back then, he thought. Knowing that Soo would never remember him, he still hoped that the short boy would. Or is it really impossible?

Jongin just sighed, “It’s impossible, he’s always with Kyungsoo.” he muttered to himself.

“Hey Jongin.” a tug from the boy he was thinking of brought him back to reality. “Hey Soo, just got back?”

“Yep, the professor sure took his time; at least he excused me. What has gotten you so dazed, anyway?” the boy asks. “Oh nothing, I just don’t understand the lesson.” though he feels a little guilty, he smiles.

“Did you even try to understand it? You should listen to the professor so you could understand the lesson, you know?” the tanned boy just stayed quiet, like a child who just got scolded by his mother.

“Should I teach you later, then?” Jongin suddenly brightens, beaming with excitement. Then he hugged Kyungsoo and the short boy snuggled with him. 

A cuddle and a snuggle, Soo thought. “I love you, Soo.” Jongin playfully said and then giggled. “Yeah, I love you too; but we’re in class right now.” Soo says as he breaks the skinship between them, turning Jongin’s smile to a big pout.

“What a child, don’t worry, I’ll give you more later.” Jongin faces him with heart eyes, “Really?!” he says. “Only if you understand the lesson.” and then he pouts again. “Hmph!” Jongin said, arms crossed, rolling his eyes while the other just coos at the sight.

“Look who’s being cute. Forgot that we’re here?” Lay leans forward, careful not to get caught by the professor. “Or maybe we should consider them unlucky because they were very intimate with each other while we are around.” Jongdae interrupts.

“Or maybe we forgot that you two were behind us because we don’t care about garbage.” Kyungsoo says. What a witty comeback, Jongin thought.

“Then maybe you also don’t care about Mother Nature because you like spreading uncleanliness.” Lay fights back. “Well Mother Nature should piss off because this bitch ain’t scared of anything.” Soo talks back.

“Or maybe you four should shut up because you are in class?!” the professor who is now beside them exclaims. Slowly, the four looks up and nods in response.

\---

 

“That professor is the actual worst!” Baekhyun shouts. “His class is for two whole hours but then he drops our asses so he could chillax at home?! He better have a good reason or else he’s receiving these fists.

“Calm your tits Baek, at least we’ve got to hours vacant.” Minseok says. “Yeah Baek, chill. Don’t you wanna spend time with me?” Chanyeol playfully says with puppy eyes while the other blushes.

“Are you guys a fan of diabetes? You’re being so sweet right now.” Minseok interrupts, a little bothered. “When are Sehun and Junmyeon coming back, anyway?” he adds.

“Dunno; don’t even know what they’re doing.” Chanyeol responds.

“Ugh whatever, what are we gonna do now?” he asks the latter. “Ooh, let’s eat at McDonalds.” Baekhyun says.

“But we just ate lunch??” Chanyeol asks. “Who cares, we’re all gonna die someday, anyway.” Baekhyun replies. “Fair point.” Chanyeol smiles.

“You guys are cancerous. But my mom asked me for help at home so you two should go ahead.” Minseok says, then winks at Chanyeol and mouths something to the tall guy.

“What was that?” Baek says, oblivious to the situation. “I don’t know.” Chanyeol says, grinning like a fool.

\---

“How lame.” Minseok mutters to himself while looking at the message Chanyeol sent him. ‘I want to tell Baek something. Can you make up an excuse so we could talk alone? I’ll treat you a box of pizza.’

“But I can’t even advance like this; is this bottom culture?” Minseok shrugs at the thought. “Maybe Jongdae will remain as my dream.”

\---

Baekhyun kept asking the tall guys beside him what just happened but he doesn’t get an answer besides “I don’t know”. As he finally gave up, the two of them arrived at McDonalds. “Let’s order something, my treat.” Chanyeol faces him, smiles, and then walks to the counter. Is he trying to kill me? Baekhyun thought.

Walking to their table, Baekhyun is anxious of what Chanyeol might tell him, while the tall guy was as composed as ever.

As they sat, Baekhyun was silent, which was weird. Usually, he would talk continuously until his mouth falls off.

While they were eating, Chanyeol suddenly speaks and puts down the utensils he is holding. “Baek, I need to tell you something.” As his heart started racing faster, Chanyeol picked up the tissue on their table and wiped the ketchup at the side of Baek’s mouth.

“Wha-What is it?” Baek stammers and stares at Chanyeol. “You know, it’s…” he stops. “Wow, I never thought it would be this hard.” the giant adds, expressing his nervousness. “It’s obvious that you like me, Baek.” Shocked, the other just stared at him as his jaw dropped.

“A-And you’re not c-comfortable with tha-that?” Though he stutters through his sentence, Baek face the situation. “Uh.. no, it’s not like that. I actually..” Chankyeol’s face starts to get warmer while Baek’s was already as red as a tomato.

“When we first met-“ Chanyeol sighs, “ I thought you were very cute. At first, I told myself that it’s just like an older brother’s love for his younger brother. But no, I realized I want more, much more.”

“What do you mean, ‘much more’?” Now even Baek’s ears are getting red. “You know what I’m talking about, don’t make me say it. It’s too embarrassing.”

“But I want to hear you say it.” Baek responds. “Then you say it first. You’ve been like a stalker to me, anyway. The first time we met isn’t at school you know.”

Holy fucking Christ, Baek thought. “Y-You caught me?” he asked. “How could I not notice you when you follow me and stare at me every morning during summer break. But every time I try to talk to you, you run away. So say it, say those 3 little words.”

“O-Okay, Chanyeol, I like you. How about you? How do you feel?” Baek asks, all embarrassed. “I like you too, Baek. I know we haven’t known each other for so long but I hope you can entrust your heart to me.” Chanyeol says then holds Baek’s right hand which was on the table.

“I promise I will never hurt you.” he adds.

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. This is what’s going through Baek’s head right now.

“Baek?” Chanyeol asks. “I-Is that sincere? Or is Minseok just daring you?” Chayeol grins at Baek’s question. “Do you want me to prove that it’s sincere?” Chanyeol asks. After which, he stood up, leaning forward to Baek’s face, hands on both sides of the square table; and stared at a blushing mess for a few second before kissing him deeply.

With all the noise they made, they caught many people’s attention. Knowing this, Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol’s shoulder again and again. After the tenth tap, Chanyeol finally stops kissing the boy. And as their lips parted, Baek gasped, catching his breath. “Now, do you believe me?” Chanyeol grins as if he’s happy that people noticed them.

“Yeah, I believe you now. But why did you have to be so loud, you giant fool?” Baek softly kicks Chanyeol under the table while he is still blushing. “Wow, we just confessed to each other and you already want some action? Under the table? Kinky.”

“Shut up and eat.” said the blushing boy to the well-composed one. “Sure, come here and I’ll eat you.”

Baek pauses and looks at Chanyeol. “Wait, seriously? I was joking.” Chanyeol bursts out laughing. “Or do you really want it? What a starving twink.”

“Shut up or I’m dumping your ass right now.” replied the boy while he munches his food. “Sorry, but I’m the one who has control of the ass.” says the giant.

“Oh my God, you!” Baek raises his hand, ready to smack the other. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Stop hitting me. Ouch!”

“Let’s just eat.” Baek adds. “I love you” Chanyeol suddenly says. Which was very unexpected. “I love you too. Though I hate your mouth. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it soon. In bed.” This time, they both just smirks and then bursts out laughing. At least we’re not awkward, Baek thought.

\--- 

After their class, the four went to the field. Kyungsoo was fidgeting with his phone, Jongin was reviewing what Kyungsoo taught him and Jongdae and Lay was just chitchatting.

“Oh my God!” Kyungsoo exclaims. “What? You saw Jongin’s bare torso?” Lay said, making Jongin look at the and blush. But he quickly looks away. “No, you dumbfuck. It’s Baekhyun and Chanyeol. ChanBaek is a success y’all!!” he screams. Luckily, they’re not in the hallways.

“Woah, serious shit?” Jongdae and Lay says in chorus. “I never knew about this.” Lay adds. “Of course we wouldn’t tell you because we know that you could not keep a single secret.” Soo says, eyeing his friend. “Rude, but true.” Lay responds.

Though I’m keeping something from you, he thought. “So, they’re boyfriends now?” asked Jongin who was peeking at Kyungsoo’s phone. “Wow Chan, you move fast!” Jongin exclaims when he finally sees the picture.

“Envious, aren’t we?” Jongdae teases the tanned boy. “No I’m not, it’s because Chan told me that he likes Baekhyun.”

“Stop teasing my child, you little bitch!” Kyungsoo says, snuggling Jongin. “From what I see, you’re the little one here.” Jongdae replies. “Hey! Don’t be rude to my mother.” Jongin says while Soo and him snuggles each other.

 

“Oh my God, is this incest? My eyes must be playing tricks on me.” Lay says, not believing the situation. “Hah! See? Jongin is my child; and he’s loyal. Right, baby?” Kyungsoo playfully says. “That is right!” Jongin tries to imitate the voice of a six year old, and terribly fails, making everyone including him laugh loudly.

Oh these fluffy days, I hope this never ends, Kyungsoo thought.

But as we all know, the rainbow only comes after the storm. After a few minutes of laughter, Sehun calls Jongin, which he quickly picks up. After talking to him on the phone for a few minutes, he goes back to the other three.

“What did Sehun say? That he’s having a steamy night with Junmyeon?” Jongdae sarcastically asks. “Well I think your sarcastic ass need treatment. But no, he only askes how we were.”

“What’s with that? Boring.” Jongdae adds. “Yeah, there’s no drama, it’s boring.” Lay affirms

But truthfully, Sehun did not just ask how they were doing; that was only a part of it.

\---

“Hey Sehun..” Junmyeon calls the boy’s attention, worried. “Did you tell Jongin?” asked the shorter one. “Yeah, but I told him not to tell the others while Kyungsoo is around.”

“That’s safer, I guess.” Junmyeon says, almost a whisper and then sighs. “First, College of Nursing, now they’ve bombed SNU of Science and Technology. We might be next.” Junmyeon stares at Sehun, worry plastered on his face.

“I think so too. But don’t worry, you’re safe.” Sehun says as he hugs Junmyeon. But then the other pushes him away for a second, “What about the others?” he asks; staring deeply into Sehun’s eyes. “We will all be fine.” the taller responds, hugging the latter again.

“I hope, I hope.” Junmyeon whispers.

\---

“You still haven’t changed your number.” Luhan said through the phone. “I had no reason to.” Lay says from the other end of the line. “Why did you call me?”

Though that was supposed to sound cold, Luhan thought why ‘I had no reason to’ made him feel glad. “I’m coming back tomorrow. My flight got moved.” No response, Luhan heard no response for a few seconds. “Okay.” finally, the recipient spoke.

“It feels good to hear your voice again.” Luhan said, trying not to feel emotional. “Yeah, after years, it’s good to hear you again too.” After what Lay said, the call ended and Luhan finally let his tears fall.

“Don’t be like this..” the crying mess mutters to himself.


	6. Dread and Brokenness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hold on

“Dawn had passed and dusk broke the starry night sky. As long as the sun rises and sets, I will always be by your side.” As Kyungsoo said the last two verses of his poem during their Literature class, he witnessed touched faces and heard many praises.

“Very good, Mr. Do. Now, who’s next?” the professor clapped his hands, afterwards, the next student stood up.

“That was a very nice poem, I’m touched.” Jongdae closed his eyes, placed a hand on his chest, and shook his head; as if he was really touched.

“Shut your trap, Jongdae.” Junmyeon smacked the guy and then looked at Kyungsoo. “It was very nice, really.”

“Thanks, Junmyeon. Though I noticed that this is the first time we are having class together.” Kyungsoo tilted his head a little and smiled at the other.

“Unfortunately, yes. Even though I really like how cute you are. I wish I could spoil you more.” Junmyeon hugged Kyungsoo and a pout formed on his lips. In return, Kyungsoo hugged him back and ruffled his hair while cooing at the man’s cuteness.

“Then maybe you should exchange schedules with Jongdae, he’s just an annoying bitch anyway.” Kyungsoo glanced at Jongdae, smirking. “If it’s only possible.” Junmyeon said while snuggling Kyungsoo’s chest more and more.

“Wow, I’m hurt.” Jongdae scoffed at the sight he is witnessing right now.

The students in the class consecutively went up front to read their poems while the three just sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence. Junmyeon was snuggling Kyungsoo, Lay was seating to Junmyeon’s left; but suddenly, a tanned boy to Kyungsoo’s right stomped his feet; as if seeking his attention.

“Jongin…” the boy looks at him. For a few seconds, the two just silently stared at each other. “Weren’t you sleeping?” Kyungsoo tilts his head, and furrows his eyebrows as he asked the guy a question.

Apparently, this situation caught Junmyeon and Jongdae’s attention and then they burst out laughing; but they quickly cover their mouths because they are in class.

“I was sleeping, but you were loud enough that you guys woke me up.” Jongin pouted and looked the other way.

“And now you’re in a bad mood?” Kyungsoo said, tapping Jongin’s back.

“No, you dense bitch. He’s pouty because he saw you and Junmyeon being all intimate. Did I say pouty? Sorry, I meant jealous.” Jongdae jerked his head forward, grinning at Kyungsoo.

“Who said I’m jealous? And Jun is loyal to Sehun.” Jongin said, still pouting.

“Agreed.” Junmyeon said.

“Then why the long face, honey?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow, intimidating Jongin.

“Because Kyungsoo is MINE!” Jongin raised his voice. Loud enough to silence the whole class for a few seconds and make Kyungsoo a little embarrassed.

“Oops.” squeaked Jongdae. In shock, Kyungsoo was silenced but Junmyeon was just trying not to let his voice out because he is cackling and screaming inside.

“I mean, Soo is my mother; don’t steal him from me.” Jongin said, breaking the silence. As he kept on mumbling reasons to cover up what he just said, the latter just listened to him knowing that he is not making any progress.

“Somebody’s mouth slipped.” Jongdae said, stirring up the situation. “Shut up, Jongdae. This drama is my fave.” Junmyeon smacked the other when he whispered to his ear.

\---

9 AM [5 hours ago] 

The warmth in the air was nice. It’s not too cold, not too hot, the weather was perfect. Yes, almost everything was perfect, almost. Everything would have been perfect only if Luhan did not feel anxious about meeting “him” again. Because here he was, on his way to his apartment which was near Seoul National University where he will be transferring into.

After an hour, he reached his apartment and walked straight inside so that he could unpack his things and organize his humble abode. While organizing his things, he catches a glimpse of a picture frame. For a second, he smiles at the sight of it, the next, he becomes anxious.

What would he say? What should I do if he rejects me? If he shuts me out of his life? If he says that he never wants to see me again? To never hear from me again? These are all the thoughts that ran through Luhan’s head.

But no, he will not get discouraged. He will not get cold feet. It’s okay to be nervous, it’s okay to be scared; whatever the outcome, I had my reasons. He told himself.

Yet somehow, Luhan can feel something bad. He feels like something bad might happen to Yixing once he shows up again. “What are you thinking, self? Stay positive.” he whispers to himself before brushing off the thought.

Luhan spent two hours cleaning and organizing his things… and maybe his thoughts too. After that long, exhausting time, he grabs a bottled water from his bag and drinks it’s remaining contents before lying down on the sofa to his right.

Lying down, he saw the ceiling, it was white. Although it was white, he envisioned it as if it was a starry night sky; the moon is big, and the vibrant green grass ruffles at their every move. Yes, “their” every move. Because at that moment, Luhan was remembering the night he shared with Lay before he left. 

In other words, the last night he shared with Lay two years ago. He wanted to tell Lay that he was moving out of town with his mother, but he can’t. He had his reasons. And those reasons are soon to be revealed. “Yixing..” Luhan whispered as he drifted away from consciousness and finally fell asleep; a tear falling from his right cheek.

A bitter-sweet memory.

After almost two and a half hours, Luhan woke up only to find out that it was already 2:19. “Oh shit!” he exclaimed, afterwards grasping his phone. Hurriedly, he searched for one specific contact, and there he found it. “Kim Jongdae”, the screen displayed.

“Hey Dae, I’ve arrived at my apartment. Here’s the address….”

He sent the message before washing his mouth and taking a bath.

\---

[Present Time]

“Uh, Kyungsoo.. what I said, I just.. uh.. What I meant by “You’re mine” is.. uh..” Jongin kept stammering and stuttering, making himself more embarrassed. But when he realized that there was no way out of this, he just got pouty and his eyes started to get teary.  
“Hey Jongin, it’s okay. I understand what you meant. I feel the same way, anyway. Let’s just talk about this some other time, okay?” Kyungsoo said, smiling with those heart-shaped lips of his.

Surprised with the strawberry milk boy’s answer, Jongin felt enlightened, and somehow delighted(?). So in response, he just smiled back at the latter. “Okay, that’s fine, I guess.”

After that, Jongdae weirdly stayed silent; and without his rambling, the three stayed silent too.

“Class dismissed!” said the professor after a very interesting lesson. Or maybe it was interesting for Kyungsoo. “Finally!” screamed many students who seemed like they were bored to death during the whole class.

Being dismissed and all, the four walked out the classroom and walked to the cafeteria in order to meet up with Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok, Sehun, and Lay.

Walking towards their table when they reached the cafeteria, Jongdae was fidgeting with his phone. Strangely, he was quiet. But when they finally sat beside the group, Jongdae screamed. “Finally!”

“What? You missed us that much?” Lay inquired. “No, you stupid hoe. My friend is already here in Seoul but he just informed me about it. Well technically, we only became friends because our grandmothers are friends. So I know, I’m mumbling on and on, and no one cares. Ha.ha. So, what’s up guys?”

“Uh.. first of all, what’s the name of your friend? Is he transferring here at SNU?” Lay asked once again.

“He’s name is Luhan and yes, he is transferring here.” answered Jongdae more enthusiastic than he had ever been. And this enthusiasm catches Minseok’s attention.

Look who’s so enthusiastic. Luhan, huh. He thought, unaware of the frown of his forehead. 

“Hey Minseok, you’ll get wrinkles.” A warning from Jongdae was all it took to bring him back. “Oh… right.” Then he felt the gaze of two particular people, Sehun and Junmyeon; the only pair who knows of his feelings for Jongdae.

“Right guys, the news-“ Chanyeol was speaking but he stopped when his boyfriend hit him at his side using an elbow. “Strawberry milk!” Baekhyun interjected. “Do you want some strawberry milk, Soo?”

“Sure!” Kyungsoo said, his smile reaching his ears. But before they left, Baek gave the latter a meaningful intense stare.

When the two was out of sight, almost everyone, except Yixing who had been silent for a while now; smacked Chanyeol.

“Ya! I told you not to tell Kyungsoo about the news!” shouted Jongin. “But I did not??” replied the giant. “You almost did.”

“Almost.” Chanyeol repeated Jongin’s last word, ‘almost’. “You should be thankful to Baek that you don’t have a black eye right now.” added Jongin.

“Anyway, about the news, do you think SNU is at risk?” Minseok directs a question to Sehun and Junmyeon whose families looked into the case, with the two of them present.

“Honestly, the possibility is very big. It seems like those rebels are dissatisfied with Korea’s educational system. They may be planning on threatening Korea’s capital, first; clever but terrible people.” Junmyeon and Sehun said in chorus, wary of the people who might hear them.

“But guys, make sure that Kyungsoo never knows about this. He might faint.” Jongin worriedly said.

“Okay Prince Charming, we know that you’re very worried about Cinderella, but try to not make it so obvious that you like the person, ok?” Jongdae said, stealing the spotlight.  
“It’s Snow White, you fool.” Jongin said, lucky that Jongdae made a mistake.

“Shut up, at least my friend is here now. I’ll dump your asses for him, anyway.” Jongdae smirked, proud of what he just said.

“Uh, guys… I think I’m not feeling so well. I should probably go ahead. I don’t have any classes anymore anyway.” Lay said while standing up.

“Yeah Lay, you do look pale.” Sehun said. “Since when were you feeling unwell?” Junmyeon added. “Do you think you can go to school tomorrow?” and that was Chanyeol.

“Okay Moms, chill. He’s just not feeling well. Don’t get paranoid. Rest well, Lay.” For once, Jongdae was serious. “Yeah. But I’m fine, really; I’m just not feeling well.” Lay looked back at his friends and waved goodbye before walking away.

As Lay walked away, from their table, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun was returning and the three meets midway. “I’m going first.” Lay simply said without even glancing at the two.

“Uh.. okay.” Kyungsoo said while Baekhyun basically found the situation strange. Yes, it was strange; until Baekhyun received a message from Lay.

“I need to organize my thoughts first. Sorry.” displayed on the screen of his phone. Which Baekhyun found even strange, unaware that he’s forgotten about a certain person.

When the two got back at the table, they sat beside each other and joined in the conversation. “Uhm, what were you guys talking about before Lay left? He rarely goes home early.” asked Baekhyun.

“We were talking about Luhan, and Lay said he wasn’t feeling well.” Jongdae responded.

Remembering the fact that the boy who disappeared for years had come back, everything now made sense. “Ahh.. that makes sense.” he said, speaking his mind.

“What do you mean? What makes sense?” Minseok was fidgeting with his phone but suddenly lowered it when he heard Baekhyun. Minseok frowned at the delay of Baek’s answer while Soo was just taking a sip of his precious strawberry milk.

“Oh, its.. nothing. Lay just needs time to heal.” Baek said. “Yeah, he said he does not feel so well, he’s a little pale too.” Chanyeol said, completely clueless of what Baekhyun truly meant.

Yes, except for him and Kyungsoo, nobody knows about Lay and Luhan’s past. In turn, they also did not understand what ‘Lay needs time to heal meant’. Because clearly, what he meant was ‘Lay needs time to organize his thoughts and prepare his heart’.

“So guys, Luhan is transferring the day after tomorrow. I hope it’s okay for you guys that he joins us.” Jongdae enthusiastically said.

“Sure.” Everybody but Kyungsoo and Baekhyun said. The two of them.. well.. at least they forced a smile.

After chit-chatting for hours, the group parted ways. When the others was out of sight, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stood frozen on their feet. “What do you think will happen to Lay?” Baekhyun gently spoke, not facing Kyungsoo. Before Kyungsoo could answer, he sighed, hoping his friend is alright. “I don’t know, the only thing I know is that we should trust Lay’s decision. As his bestfriends, we should.”

“I hope you right.” Baekhyun said, now facing the other. Hearing his friend, Kyungsoo also faced him and looked him in the eyes. “I am, what we should hope for is that they make a right decision.”

“I guess..” Baekhyun scratched his neck, irritated at the fact that he does not have a say in this and he can only trust the other two’s decision. Now, he’s the one who sighs, “Let’s go home.”

Going home, at home, and before going to sleep; all night, the two was worried sick of their friend. They were very worried while Lay was at their house, lying in his bedroom. He is ready, heart and mind.

“You left me for years.. so why. Why do I still love you?” My Reindeer, he thought as the tears fell from his eyes and wet his cheeks. “I’m ready… right?” he said, chuckling and crying at the same time.

\---

“Lay.. tomorrow, I’m..” said the familiar voice next to him. “What is it? Hm?” asked Lay.

Before the boy next to him responded to the question, he looked around, observing the scenery. The night sky was filled with stars, the moon was big, and the grass ruffles and makes a sound at their every move.

“Nothing. It’s just.. the scenery is so beautiful. I hope this lasts forever.” Hearing his friend sniff and catching a glimpse of a tear on the other’s cheek, he faced him. “Are you crying? Is it that beautiful?” Lay said as he ruffled the blonde fluff of hair beside him.

“Who said I’m crying?” said the boy while sniffing and wiping his face with Lay’s shirt. “Obviously, you are.” Lay said. “No, I’m not.” insisted the boy. After which, the two of them just laughed out loud.

It was a very sweet memory, yet the next day it transformed into a bitter-sweet one. Because the day after that night, the boy was nowhere to be found. Lay could not do anything but cry on the arms of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

“He left, Luhan left me!” he screamed, his voice cracking due to hyper-ventilation. When his friends cannot hold back anymore, they let out their tears while Lay was hitting his own chest while crying. The one he loves, the boy he loves, he left. “Why? Luhan, why?!” he cried out in grief as the strength left his body and the only ones supporting his body was Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

“Luhan..” he whispered

Then all of a sudden, Lay’s alarm started beeping loudly and he woke up all sweaty and out of breath; he was also crying in his sleep. Realizing something, he quickly grabbed his phone and messaged Luhan’s number which he had saved. He started tapping, almost out of breath. “Let’s meet tomorrow at school.” was the content of his message.

From his dream, Lay realized, he tried to tell me that he was going to leave. That night, in that very night, he tried to. He resented Lay at that time that he did not even see through his beloved’s words. “He tried to!” Lay shouted as he sat up on his bed, almost as if he was excited to meet Luhan again.

But no story happily ends without any conflict. And here the bomber was, getting prepared for tomorrow. “Tomorrow, SNU will receive our message.” said a big and hunky dark man to his partner-in-crime.


	7. Nudity of the Void Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epiphany

“Let’s meet tomorrow at school.” for minutes, Luhan had been rereading the same text which the boy whom he missed so much had sent. Accepting the reality, the grasped his shirt tightly and took a deep breath.

I can’t believe he took the first step. Or is he gonna reject me, is that why? Luhan thought; his happiness instantly turning to anxiousness. But then he reminds himself, “No matter what, I won’t back down.”

Whatever Lay’s decision is, he’ll respect it. Though he hopes the two of them could be friends, at least. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will know your decision; and you will know my reason.

for leaving you… he thought

A knock on his door stopped his train of thoughts, and also allowed him to breath. For a few seconds, Luhan was holding his breath. When he walked to the door, he first asked, “Who’s there?”

“It’s Jongdae!” a familiar voice replied, then he peeked through the peephole. 

It is Jongdae, but who are the others? He thought, then started counting them. Eight people, including Dae. Not to be rude, he opened the door. At his doorstep, eight people stood; as if their excited to meet him. “Nice place.” Jongdae said as he looked around. “Spacious too.” he added, and Luhan just smiled.

After looking at them for a few seconds, Luhan stepped back, bewildered.

Why are they here? Why is Jongdae with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun?

Everyone stepped into the living room, guided by Luhan who offered the coffee and seats. Jongdae, Baekhyun, Sehun, and Kyungsoo sat on the red sofa in front of a small, square, glass table. Junmyeon, Minseok, Chanyeol, and Jongin sat on the other sofa, opposite to where the other four sat.

“Hey Sehun, let’s exchange places.” Jongin requested to the man who is sitting beside Kyungsoo. “So you could sit beside your crush and flirt in front of everybody? Yeah… no.” replied the man before scoffing at Jongin.

“You don’t want to exchange seats with me that badly? Fine, bitch. I don’t know you from now on.” he said and then pouted. Arms crossed, Jongin whispered something to himself. “I was supposed to sit there, anyway...”

“Then exchange seats with me, Sehun.” Chanyeol said. “So you could flirt with your crush too? No thanks.” Sehun said, after which, Baekhyun interrupts; “No, so he could flirt with his boyfriend.” then the short boy snickered as he emphasized the last word.

“So exchange seats with Channie, Sehun.” he added. “Oh my God, I can’t take this. Jongin, sit here.” he ordered before exchanging places with the pouty boy.

“Who likes drinks other than coffee here?”Luhan interrupted, peering at them from the kitchen. “I do, that is.. if you have strawberry milk.” Kyungsoo said as he raised his hand like a child who is very enthusiastic about being able to drink his favourite milk.

“Unfortunately, I haven’t shopped for those kind of drinks, sorry.” Disappointed, the side of Kyungsoo’s lips bent down a little; forming a sad smile. “I could buy you some, if you want me to.” Jongin said, making everyone except for Kyungsoo and Luhan shrug. “It’s fine, Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispered to him.

“Anyway, no other drinks, just coffee?” Since nobody answered, Luhan started walking back to the kitchen until h remembered something which made his whole body jolt backwards; to the living room.

“Anybody here likes tea?” he asked. “Oh, I do. I don’t really care much for the kind, as long as it’s tea.” Minseok responded. “I have Darjeeling.” Luhan said, making Minseok smile.

But before Luhan could return to the kitchen, Baekhyun spoke, “I believe we haven’t introduced ourselves yet, so I’ll start. “I’m Byun Baekhyun, call me Baek.”

As Baekhyun started, the others followed; then Luhan introduced himself.

Hesitantly, he asked a question. “Uh.. Where is Yixing, Baek?” but the other did not respond. “Soo?” likewise, he did not respond too.

“I’m pretty sure you two are going to meet tomorrow.” Baekhyun gave Luhan a warm smile, which was definitely unexpected.

“Okay, so.. you know the trio?” Jongdae asked, then the others except for Baek and Soo asked too. “We’ll explain later. The coffee might get burnt, Luhan.” Kyungsoo said, sending off his old friend with a heart smile. Then Luhan started walking to the kitchen, maybe they’re ready to listen; he thought.

After a few more minutes, Luhan returned to the living room, serving the drinks. After that, he sat on the chair between the two sofas.

“So, you know the trio?” Jongdae asked once again. And then placed the cake he bought at the glass table.

“Yeah, before we moved to my Grandma’s.” Luhan replied.

“Small world.” Junmyeon said as he took a sip of his coffee. Fortunately, he likes this kind of drama so he just accepts this huge coincidence.

“But have you been in touch this whole time?” Jongdae enquired, making Luhan a little uncomfortable.

“About that.. no, we haven’t been in touch. Not even a single message or call. Not since I messaged Yixing that I’m coming back.” he said with a smile. A forced one, if any of them could even notice.

“Why?” Jongdae asked as everyone’s jaw dropped in shock.

“He had his reasons.” Baekhyun said, defending Luhan. “Yes, he had his reasons, acceptable reasons.” Kyungsoo affirmed. At the moment, Luhan is very grateful at the two for defending him after all he had done.

“Okay guys, don’t be curious cats, we just met.” Minseok said, making the atmosphere comfortable again. “Yeah, I’m sure you need to talk to Lay first.” Sehun added.

“Oh.. he uses Lay now.” As clever as everyone else, Jongdae had already realized why Lay seemed so special to Luhan. Lay wa the “he” in all of Luhan’s stories back then. The boy whom Luhan liked.

“Guys!!” Chanyeol lively shouted all of a sudden. “For fuck’s sake!” Minseok exclaimed as his heart jumped out of his chest.

“At least I broke the gloomy atmosphere right? Anyway, I’ll order pizza. What kind do you guys want?” After Chanyeol asked the question, everybody jumped and cheered in gratitude.

“A new saint had been born!” Jongin shouted, imitating the voice of an old priest. “Praise Chanyeol the Great Giant!” Sehun shouted. Then everyone bursts out laughing, forgetting about Chanyeol’s question.

I’ll just order Hawaiian then, he thought.

For almost thirty minutes, the boys had been waiting. Then they heard a knock on their door, making Sehun rush. “Welcome my love!” he shouted. After which he opened the door, signed some papers, gave the payment, and closed the door with the pizzas on his other hand.

“Wow, you’re that rude to delivery boys?” asked Minseok. “Who cares? We’re starving, and this is pizza.” Jongdae said. “A point.” Minseok said.

“Hawaiian!!” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun happily screamed like 8-year olds when the boxes opened, revealing Hawaiian pizzas. “Okay kids, chill.” Junmyeon said, smiling at the two.

“Who’s gonna chill? We’re ravaging these.” Jongin said, like a beast ready to eat the man he caught in the forest. “Let’s roll!” the pizza sponsor, Chanyeol, shouted.

I could get used to this, Luhan thought. “But it depends on his decision…” he whispered to himself.

“Luhan! You’re not gonna be able to eat any if you don’t come here at this moment!” Jongdae shouted with pizza in his mouth.

“Coming!” he shouted, getting his head out of the clouds.

“Hey! Don’t eat like beggars who haven’t eaten for decades.” he shouted as he got nearer, seeing the mess on the table. But in response, everybody just laughs at him.

“Here.” Kyungsoo said, handing him a slice, then giving his signature heart smile. “Thanks.”

\--- 

After watching movies when they finished eating, they all fell asleep. Except for two people, Jongin and Baekhyun. It’s late night. Luckily, the place doesn’t have many people living in.

They were outside, in a narrow alley, talking. No, they are arguing. “Ya, Jongin. After all the effort we’ve done to hide Kyungsoo from the truth… ARE YOU TRYING TO TRIGGER BACK HIS MEMORIES?!” Baekhyun exploded. “You know that you’re the one who hurt Kyungsoo in the past right?” as he talked his mouth off, the other was still silent.

“What the fuck are you trying to pull, Jongin? Before uni started, you asked for Kyungsoo’s schedule so I gave it to you. You will be with him in all classes, what are you unsatisfied with? Then you follow us home on the first day of school? Be glad that Lay controlled that situation by taking us further away.” Baekhyun clucked his tongue and then took a sigh while massaging his temples.

“Jongin” he said before giving the most intense stare to the man, giving the tanned boy chills. “Don’t ever try to ruin Kyungsoo’s life again.” Baekhyun took a deep breath, composing himself.

“Ruin his life? I never ruined his life! I loved him! I loved Kyungsoo! But what? You took him away from me.. You took my Soo, the love of my life, the only colour in this fucking monotone world. You took him from me...” When Jongin could not hold back anymore, his tears fell.

But even with his voice cracking, he spoke. “I still love Kyungsoo, after all those years. I’m not gonna lose him again.” then he sniffed and wiped the tears off his wet face and puffy eyes.

Before he could walk away, Baekhyun violently pulled him back, then modulated his voice. “What did you say? You did not ruin his life? Huh?! You did not? You said..” then Baekhyun’s tears fell too as he remembered Kyungsoo being taken to the emergency room, whole body bleeding.

“You said you loved him.” he continued with his voice cracking. “You said you loved him. Yet- Yet you cheated!” Then he softly punched Jongin’s chest for he was out of energy.

“After you cheated, what did you do?” he said, sniffing. “You chased him, and because of that he got hit by a fucking truck! HE.GOT.HIT!” Baekhyun screamed, his veins getting visible. “He almost died, he almost DIED!”

“His head was bleeding, his whole body was fully injured. Some of his bones even cracked, worse, broke! But where were you?” Baekhyun’s crying intensifies as he softly hits Jongin again. “You left, you could have fixed you relationship but you left! You were a coward!”

“You know what? He- Kyungsoo could not walk for a whole damn year! He could not bath alone, drink water alone, he could not even visit his parents when he wanted to. Do you know how that feels? Every time. Every time I saw Kyungsoo, my heart broke.”

“Lay and I was his strength when he could not even stand with his own feet. It’s a miracle he even recovered.” Baekhyun said, almost a whisper; enough for Jongin to hear.

“Then why did you not tell him about me? He had retrograde amnesia. If you had not paid the doctor, if you told him about me, I could have made him happy too; I could have been his strength too. Because when you have retrograde amnesia, you should know whom you have forgotten, so you could try to remember them. So you would do anything just to trigger back your memories of that person.” Jongin said, his voice still cracking.

“You should have told him that he had forgotten me. But what? You told them that he does not have any problems, as if I was never a part of his life. So in the end, I was never a part of his life but he was the biggest part in mine. Do you know how that feels like too? How depressing that was?” Jongin said, now kneeling on the cold, hard ground.

“ARE YOU DEAF?! Or maybe you’re just that selfish?” Baekhyun asked the man through his flailing voice. “You could have just chosen to stay. Do you know how Kyungsoo would feel if we told him that the one he loved the most left him when he was on the operating room?! Do you know how he could have been much more hurt? He already had enough suffering.”

“Do you think we did not think of telling him about you? We did. But no, we decided not to put Kyungsoo in more pain. Do you know what that accident cost him? That accident cost him his will to live! He was willing to die at any time. Every time he can’t do something because of his state, he asked us why he was still alive. Do you know how broken his heart was at that time? And if we told him that you deserted him, we would not break his heart. Because it’s already broken. If we told him about you, his soul would be shattered.” Even with all of this, Jongin shook his head.

Even with tears on both of their faces, je refused to obey. “I love Kyungsoo, I’ll prove my love to him. Even if it will be the death of me.”

“Jongin.. please..” Baekhyun whispered but the boy just turned his back and walked away. “Jongin, NO! Please..” But there was no response, leaving Baekhyun sitting on the ground, crying his heart out.

\---

2 Minutes Ago

Kyungsoo softly groaned when he woke up in the middle of the night, before standing up to get waterm he looks around. Baekhyun and Jongin is not here, he thought. Then proceeded to washing his mouth and drinking water.

“Where are they?” he mumbles to himself. Anyway, does Luhan still have a picture of Lay? This thought makes him wander to Luhan’s room. Luckily, it’s unlocked. After the door opened, he saw a wooden table with a picture on top of it. Curious, he rant to it; leaving the door ajar.

A picture of Lay and Luhan is what the small picture frame holds. Behind it was a poem, a type which Kyungsoo recognized. A tanka poem, huh.

[the poem:]

Title: What We Are

With my eyes, I speak  
Behind smiles, you hide your woes  
I, a crownless king  
You, the sole prince of sorrows  
Us, forgotten royalties

What a very emotional poem, Kyungsoo thought. Then he looked out the window, into a narrow alley. “Is that.. Baekhyun? Why is he sitting on the ground?” Instinctively, he placed the picture frame back on the desk and ran to Baekhyun. In his rush, he did not notice that Jongin was hiding behind a tree, avoiding him.

“Baek! What are you doing?” Kyungsoo shouted from afar. But before he could get closed, Baekhyun wiped his tears and adjusted his breathing. “Nothing, just taking a breath outside.” he said when the boy got closer.

“In this cold night? It’s so dark I can’t even see your eyes properly.” Kyunsoo said, and Baekhyun sighs in relief that his friend will not see his puffy eyes. “Let’s go back.” he says.

“Anyway, where is Jongin?” Kyungsoo enquires. “Maybe he’s taking a breath too. We did not go out together anyway.” Baekhyun said, lying through the skin of his teeth. “Weirdoes” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“Now that I realize, it’s freezing here. Let’s go inside Luhan’s now.” Shaking, the two walked back to Luhan’s place. When they got back, Jongin was already lying on one of the futons Luhan laid out.

“Oh, Jongin got back earlier than us.” Kyungsoo said. “Shush. They’re asleep.” Baekhyun hissed at his friend.

“Since when did you care about those things?” Kyungsoo asked. “Shut up and let’s sleep.”

“Right, sleep.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before cuddling with Baekhyun who was already unconscious. “Good night.” he whispered.

\---

“I expect the bombs to be ready now.” said the same man from before. “Yes, they are sir.” replied a voice. “We’re gonna start moving this early in the morning. Today, you are a student.” He said as he tapped the shoulder of his partner who had the bombs in his arms. “Sleep tight, SNU.” he whispers to himself.


	8. What Tomorrow Holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boom

At exactly 8 o’clock, Luhan woke up his visitors whom slept over. Except for Sehun and Junmyeon, everyone else slept at Luhan’s.

“Everybody wake up!”Luhan shouted as he turned on the lights, blinding the zombies. I mean, his visitors who looks like they came back from the dead.

“It’s still early…” Kyungsoo whined as he tightened his grasp on Baekhyun. “Yeah, let us cuddle while sleeping.” Baekhyun said then groaned. His head hurts a little, his throat does too.

“I know how that feels but we’ve got classes today and you guys don’t seem to have extra clothes with you. So you need to go home.” Luhan said, alarming everyone.

“Shit.. We’ve got classes.” Jongin said as he sat up, massaging his temples.

“Then we can just wear the same clothes at school, nobody cares anyway.” Jongdae said as he groaned and shifted while hugging a white pillow.

“Firtst of all…” Minseok said and then yawned. “Ew.” then he shot Jongdae with a disgusted face. “Second of all…” he then pauses, thinking of what to say next. Before speaking, he stood up and shook his head; and then frowned. “Yeah, that’s all.”

“Then let us borrow your clothes, Luhan. We’ll just take a bath here.” Jongdae requested, only to get denied. “Do I look like the manager of Bench? Just stand up and start moving you lazy ass bitch.”

“Then make Sehun and Junmyeon bring us clothes.” Jongdae said, now whining while kicking the air. “Seriously, Jongdae?” Jongin who is now seated at the sofa stared blankly at his friend. Then Minseok followed, sitting beside Jongin.

“Nice idea, Jongdae. Let’s proceed with that.” “Yeah, let’s do that.” said Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, who until now is still cuddling in their sleepy state.

“Oh my God. How are you guys still alive when you are this lazy?” Luhan asked the pair while pulling them up with all his might.

“Okay, okay. We’re getting up.” the two said in chorus and Luhan lets go of them. After a few seconds, the two stayed completely still. “Just 5 more minutes.” Kyungsoo said.

“Oh, now you’re getting it.” as Luhan started walking back to their direction, the two abruptly sat up, fearing the aftermath. “Yep, we’re up.” Baekhyun said as the two of them stood up while stretching their arms and yawning.

“Good, now wash your faces and mouths before having breakfast.” Luhan said, a spatula still in his grasp while his arms are crossed. “Sure, Mom.” Jongdae said, noticing Luhan’s posture; also the apron he’s wearing.

“Wait a minute.” Baekhyun said whiler rubbing his eyes, after that, scanning the room. “Where is Channie?”

“He’s here!” Kyungsoo shouted and then softly giggled. “Chanyeol, wake up!” He shouted once again as he shook the tall boy whose whole body is covered in blankets. “Chanyeooool~” now, Kyungsoo is sitting on the floor while poking the taller. But in response, the man just moans.

“What a very productive human being.” Luhan mumbled under his breath while the others just cooed at the cuteness of this situation.

Who won’t find this cute, right? Kyungsoo giggling while sitting on the floor and poking Chanyeol? Plus, he’s face getting so squishy? If this is not cute for you, I don’t know what is.

After a few seconds, Baekhyun approaches his drowsy boyfriend. “Hey, Channie.” he whispered to the man. “Chanyeol.” still, there was no response. “You wished for this.” Baekhyun said, after which, he started tickling Chanyeol’s sides; which seemed effective because it made the man get out of his wraps and laugh out loud.

“Stop, stop.” he protested as he gasped for air while tapping Baekhyun at the same time. And when the giant finally got up, Luhan spoke, “Let’s eat now, sleepyheads.”

Walking to the table, the smell of the newly cooked food took the sleepiness out of the bunch.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing or are my eyes deceiving me?” Jongdae asked as his jaw dropped. He never knew that Luhan could cook. At their grandmas’, the adults were always the ones who cooked for them.

“If you mean, ‘do you also see the best blessing we have ever stumbled upon in all of the mornings we’ve ever had’, then yes. I see that as well.” Minseok said, though Jongdae was the only one who understood me.

“Just say ‘Thank you Luhan, you might as well be in the right hand of God for letting us eat fried chicken in the morning.’” Jongin said, trying not to over-react.

“You guys are too exaggerated, it’s just fried chicken. And what did I say? Go wash your mouths!” Luhan ordered the boys, and like any good soldier, they obeyed.

After minutes, the guys came back to the table now fully awaken, they took plates and started eating what’s served at the table, though they ate while sitting at the sofa because the table isn’t enough for 7 people.

After eating, the bunch drank some juice before relaxing on the sofa. “You better get going now, it’s almost 9:20.” Luhan said, staring at the wall clock hanging above the television.

They all shrugged at the statement but the guys pushes away their laziness for now and simply rushed home for their classes start at 10

\---

After 30 minutes, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Minseok are now at school. Minutes ago, Kyungsoo received a message from Lay that he’s gonna go ahead. Also, Luhan sent Jongdae the same message. Suspecting that the two are gonna meet and talk, they gave them some space. After a few minutes, the bunch received a text from Sehun, and Junmyeon was rushing to their direction, frantically waving both of his hands on the air. When he got close enough for the latter to hear him, he screamed “Back away!! Back away!!”

Then Kyungsoo read Sehun’s text, “They’re in our school. I’ve messaged the entire institution. Everybody should receive similar text right now. Wherever you are, please evacuate. The bomber is in our school.”

‘The bomber is here’, Kyungsoo thought. After a few seconds of silence, he started shaking and he turned his head to face Jongin, wide-eyed. “Jongin, they’re here. The-The bo-bom” Kyungsoo was panicking and Jongin mumbled anything that might help them calm down Kyungsoo.

After a few minutes, students came rushing out from the buildings, making their way out of the school. “Lay!! Where’s Lay?!” Kyungsoo shouted as he grabbed Jongin’s arm, still wide-eyed. Then he rushed away, towards the buildings as he shouted, “LAY!!”

“Oh my God, stop him! STOP HIM!!” Baekhyun shouted at the latter while they were running as quickly as they can. Unfortunately, adrenaline was already running through Kyungsoo and he was running very fast.

“Kyungsoo, stop!!” shouted Jongin, who no one knows how, caught up to Kyungsoo and grabbed him. When he got a good grasp on Kyungsoo’s arms, he shook him. “Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo!” no effect, he thought.

“Soo, please calm down.” Jongin softly said to the boy and then tightly hugged him. “Lay must have received the message too, he’ll be safe.

“LAY!! LUHAN!!” And now that was Baekhyun, running. Then he shouted, “Lay does not have his phone!”

Baekhyun was already crying while running, “Lay! Luhan..” And Baekhyun’s arms dropped and he knelt on the ground as the explosion from one of the buildings became visible. Then they heard a very loud scream. “That’s Luhan!” Jongdae said, “That’s Luhan! Something must have happened!! LUHAN!!” Jongdae screamed while tapping Chanyeol and Minseok, after which, running to the bombed building as everybody mumbled, “Oh God” repeatedly and continuously

While Jongin sat on the ground with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol did not follow the others and chose to stay with his weeping boyfriend.

Kyungsoo was terribly shaking, he won’t stop. I have to do something, I need to do something; Jongin thought. After seconds, he closed his eyes and kissed Kyungsoo deeply, exploring the other’s tongue, and silencing the boy. When Kyungsoo finally got out of his panic, he started tapping Jongin’s shoulder.

After taking a second look at Kyungsoo, Jongin parted their lips, then the both of them gasped for air. “Baekhyun… Where’s Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked under his ragged breath.

“There, with Chanyeol.” Jongin pointed to the two, Baekhyun weeping on Chanyeol’s chest. Then Kyungso hastily approached the two.

I’m here but you don’t want to confide in me? Jongin thought as his heart broke, shedding a single tear and quickly wiping it off.

“Baek..” Kyungsoo whispered as he gave his friend a back hug. “Guys..” Jongin called for the three while walking towards them. “It’s Junmyeon, he says that we should call the ambulance.” Jongin continued. “No need to.” Chanyeol replied as Sehun came out of a car, an ambulance tailing him.  
“The police?” Chanyeol asked the guy when he got close to them. “Their chasing the criminals, they’ll be in jail soon enough.”

Suddenly Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stood up, occasionally hiccupping and sniffing.

Kyungsoo walked towards Jongin, “Where’s Junmyeon? Is he with Lay? Is he alright? Why did Luhan scream? Hey, Jongin, tell me.” He asked numerous questions but the other did not respond. Jongin only looked at the ground, “He.. Lay..” he started speaking as he finally looked at Kyungsoo with a pale face. “Lay got hit by the explosion. He’s unconscious as of now.”

After that, Luhan came rushing behind them. He was tailing a bleeding body, which was now getting carried to the ambulance; then the others followed. “Soo, Baek, I think you should rest up for today. Sehun and I will watch over Lay at the hospital.” Junmyeon said with a worried face.

“Let’s go, Baek.” Chanyeol whispered to his boyfriend as he stopped his own tears from coming out. Then they slowly walked away, followe by Kyungsoo and Jongin. Then Jongin turned around, “Keep us updated.” he said, loud enough for the others to hear.

“We will,” Luhan said as he stepped forward, still weeping. “I’ll join Sehun and Junmyeon, we’ll watch over Yixing.” In response, Jongin just nodded.

Out of energy, Luhan started losing balance but Jongdae caught him; and he cried out loud. On Jongdae’s shoulder, he cried and cried; ultimately making Jongdae shed tears too. “It will be alright, it will be alright…” Jongdae comforted Luhan as he caressed his back.

After then, he looked at Minseok with a worried face, wiping his tears. “Let’s talk later, I have something to tell you.”

\---

[20 Minutes before the explosion]

“Let’s meet at the building beside the Peace Garden, let’s talk.” Luhan loudly read the text sent to him when he was ready to leave his apartment. Without even giving it a second thought, he replied knowing that the sender is Yixing. “Sure. I’ll meet you there, Yixing.”

\---

“Sure. I’ll meet you there Yixing” as he read Luhan’s reply, Lay smiled. “Nobody has called me Yixing for a long time.” he said, then placed his phone on the table where a vase is placed. “Aah! I’m thirsty.” he screamed and then drank water and rushed out of their house. “I’m gonna go now!” he shouted so his Mom would hear.

After adjusting the cap he was wearing, he put on his earphones and listened to the songs in his iPod; completely forgetting about his phone.

When he was already strolling inside university, Lay tapped his pockets, searching for his phone.

“Shit..” he cursed and groaned. And as he looked around, he caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar guy who was acting strange. The guy was carrying a big backpack, which was weird. Most of the time, the students in here only brings small bags. Out of curiosity, Lay followed the man. Surprisingly, the guy was also going to the building near the Peace Garden.

But something seemed off, the guy was very cautious. Before he entered the building, he made sure nobody sees him. As if he was in danger, Lay instinctively hid himself from the man’s sight. And when the man entered the building, he started running. “What the..” Lay said in shock.

“Hey!” Lay shouted to the man who was running to the third floor. When Lay was entering the building, someone was tailing him. “Yixing!” the guy shouted as he smiled, but Lay did not hear him. He was busy following the other guy. “What’s with that?” Luhan whispered to himself.

I even ran here just to catch up with you, he thought. But then he brushes it off and walks to the building. “Yixing?” he called for the guy but he got no response. Then Luhan’s phone vibrated, so he snatched it from his pocket.

To his shock, the message bore bad news. “The bomber is here.” he read aloud, quickly running afterwards. “Yixing! Yixing, come down!” Luhan shouted the man’s name again and again until he heard a familiar voice, “YIXING!” he shouted, looking up.

“Luhan!” shouted Lay. “Stop that man! Stop him!” the guys shouted as he pointed towards the strange man who was running downstairs; both of them unaware that it is the bomber. But it was too late, the man already escaped; and the time was running out.

“Yixing, I don’t care about that man, come down now!” he ordered the other who was on the top floor while he was on the third. “Why so hasty?” Lay asked Luhan and then smiled at him.

“Did you receive Sehun’s message?” Lay looks confused, he does not have his phone. “What message? Anyway, that man was weird.” he asks as he walked down the stairs.

“You mean you don’t have your phone with you?” Still on the stairs, Lay stopped walking, “I don’t have my”

BOOM! Lay was not able to finish his sentence. The next thing he knows is that his surroundings were crumbling and Luhan was beside him, crying. “Yixing, hold on!” Luhan’s crying intensifies as panic got the best of him.

Through crumbling stairs, Luhan carried Lay down to safer ground with all his might. “Yixing, please..” Luhan weeps even harder. Thanks to adrenaline, he was able to carry Lay to the ground floor. But when they were about to get out of the building another bomb exploded and Lay got his by some of the debris of the explosion. And as those hit him, Lay screamed in utter pain and Luhan gave all his strength to get both of them out of the crumbling building.

When they got away from the building, Luhan put down Lay’s unconscious body. “Yixing!” He cried while grasping Lay’s bloody clothes. After begging all the powerful entities of this universe to let Yixing live, Luhan screamed so loud that his voice cracked.

This day was supposed to be a happy one. Yixing seemed like he was ready to accept me again. But why? Are we really not destined to be? Is an “US” too much to ask for? Why does it feel like every time we get close, something pulls us away? All these thoughts ran through Luhan’s mind as he knelt beside his beloved Yixing, crying loudly.

After a few minutes, Luhan stood up, wiping his tears. And as he carried Lay once again, he said, “I’m not losing you again. Not again.” Then his tears fell again as he heaved, hoping that rescue comes soon. “Hold on, Yixing.” Luhan whispered.

And as he ran out of energy, Minseok and Junmyeon came running to their direction.

“They’re here.” Luhan said as he sat on the ground, Lay on his arms. He then forced a sad smile while tears covered his face. “I love you Yixing, don’t ever forget that. I always have, and I always will.” And when Minseok and Junmyeon got close enough to the two, they helped Luhan stand up, and then they started carrying Lay.

“Jongin..” Junmyeon said with irregular breathing. “Call an ambulance, Lay is injured and unconscious.” he told the man on the other side of the line as he held his phone in his right hand. “He’ll be fine.” Junmyeon said, facing Luhan as he ended the call.

After one or two minutes, the ambulance came and the three sighed in relief. To Minseok and Junmyeon’s shock, Luhan came running after the ambulance, still wailing.

“Baekhyun and Kyungsoo…” Minseok said with a worried face. “Yeah, this will be very hard for them.”

\---

[Present time]

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin, and Chanyeol were already in BaekSoo’s apartment and the two have calmed down; softly crying. Baekhyun was taking a bath, though his sniffs could be heard. Kyungsoo took a bath first so he has changed clothes already, but he was still crying.

After what happened to their bestfriend, it’s only natural that they are crying right now, Jongin thought.

And then they heard the bathroom door open, revealing a Baekhyun in his change of clothes. At first, he looked at Jongin and Chanyeol and nodded.

Maybe that was a ‘thank you’, Chanyeol thought. After that, he whispered something to Jongin and the two of them goes out while Baekhyun rushes to Kyungsoo’s bed and they cuddle each other while crying.

“Jongin.. Let’s leave the two of them for now. I’m sure they will visit Lay tomorrow.” Chanyeol said as he handed Jongin his phone. “They successfully treated Lay’s injuries.. but he’s still unconscious.”

“Comatose?” Jongin asked, his hand on his mouth. “I hope not.” Chanyeol said while looking at the other two through the window. “This will be very hard for them.”

“How is Luhan? Did they tell you?” Jongin worriedly asked. “Rattled, he’s still crying. They were supposed to fix their relationship today.”

“Yeah.. And I couldn’t do anything!” Jongin punched the wall, enraged as his tears fell. “Hey.. It’s not your fault. It’s the criminal’s.” Chanyeol comforted his friend

“But I could not even stop Kyungsoo from crying. He’s the most precious to me.. But- I was useless.” He softly said while pulling his own hair.

Chanyeol was speechless; he did not know what to say. A few seconds later, the two of them leans on the wall and sits on the floor. “It’s gonna be fine, don’t worry.” Chanyeol said as he tapped Jongin’s shoulder.


	9. Sunlight Penetrates Dark Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> positivism is the key

It was 9 in the morning when the door to room 143 of Seoul General Hospital opened, waking up Sehun, Junmyeon and Luhan who were watching over Lay.

“Yixing?” Luhan, still half-asleep, asked the man standing at the door. “Luhan..” when he heard the familiar voice, he tapped his face and smiled at Jongdae. “Jongdae, what brings you here?”

“You mistook me for Lay and now you’re asking me what I’m here for? Rude.” then the four guys in the room softly laughed for a few seconds. When the silence died out, everybody looked at Lay’s unconscious body. “When will he wake up? It’s been three days.” Jongdae sighs and then shakes his whole body.

“So,” he continued, “here you go, breakfast. And the clothes you asked for.” Jongdae first handed them the food that Kyungsoo cooked before giving them their clothes. “Thank you, Dae. Really, I don’t know what I’d do if it wasn’t for you guys.” In response, the latter smiles at Luhan. His eyes are still puffy from all his crying.

Then silence consumed the atmosphere again. “Kyungsoo and Baekhyun said that they will arrive here a little later than usual.” Jongdae said, once again breaking the silence while pocketing his hands. “Any updates from the university?” Junmyeon asked Sehun which was sitting beside him while Luhan sat closely beside Lay.

“The administration decided to close the school for a month, the bombing really did a big effect on the buildings.” Sehun responded. “And on the students.” Junmyeon added as he stood up and held his phone as he answered an incoming call.

“Officer Lee..” Junmyeon started speaking, catching everyone’s attention. “Good news, we’ve caught them. They will rot in jail now.” said the man on the other end of the line.

“Thank you, sir. Really, thank you.” as Junmyeon ended the call, he announced the good news to the expectant faces before him. “They’ve been caught. Finally, after days of tailing them, SNU will be the last to experience their wrath. We can breathe now.”

They are happy, yes, they are. They just can’t cheer for this success when one of their friends is lying unconscious on a hospital bed.

Just as the noise in the room faded, the door jerked open, revealing Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who have some drinks in their grasp. “Who’s up for some drinks?” Baekhyun said while shaking the bottle he was holding, but no one answered. “Come on, guys! Don’t be so gloomy, Lay would not want that.”

In response, everybody just smiles softly.

“Hey guys, didn’t you know?” Kyungsoo’s head then moved forward, making the latter frown. “If we make noise, Lay might as well wake up. He’s gonna get diabetes from staying too long in Wonderland eating sweets, anyway.” Then everybody bursts out laughing even if the joke is not very funny; perhaps it’s because they’ve been nothing but gloomy the past days.

“You can make noise but not too much, okay? You might disturb the other patients.” Jongdae said as he started opening the door, ready to walk out of the room. “Says the chatterbox. Where you going?” Kyungsoo asked the guy by the door. “I’m meeting up with my boyfriend.”

“Lay is in here unconscious but you are out there flirting with Minseok? Do I smell betrayal, or is it pure rudeness?” Kyungsoo said, trying to light up the atmosphere through his sarcasm.

“Shut up, it’s our first date ever. And Lay would support us if he was awake, I know it.” Jongdae said as he looked back at them. “It’s alright, Lay would be happy for you.” Luhan said while giving him a bright smile.

“And Minseok has been waiting for years, he must be itching. Oops, I said that.” Sehun interrupted, kind of revealing a secret? “Like I wasn’t.” Jongdae said then walked out of the room after waving goodbye to them.

\---

[Yesterday]

“So your ‘later’ means tomorrow, huh.” Minseok said when he and Jongdae finally got to meet up. “Well, what did you expect? That my ‘later’ would be hours after Lay was brought to the hospital? Not a chance.” Jongdae said as he smirked.

“How is he, anyway?” Minseok asked as he wandered the vast blue sky with his eyes. “Still unconscious, not even a single flinch.” then Minseok rolled his eyes at Jongdae’s response. Before speaking again, he took a deep breath. “Stop stating the obvious, Jongdae. I meant Luhan, how is he?”

“Oh..” Jongdae whispered, remembering his friend’s cries when Lay was in the Emergency Room. “He’s fine now, I guess; though he is very gloomy and emotional at the moment.”

“How about you?” asked Minseok. “You like him, right?” he continued as his eyes started to get teary, making his vision a blur. Before coming here, he prepared his self, ready to get rejected.

“What do you mean, like? In a romantic way?” Jongdae frowned at his friend’s assumption. “No shit. All he ever talked to me about was Lay, how could I like someone like that? And..” he paused.

“I already have someone I like.” he added, flustered.

“What?” Minseok asks while wiping his tears, dumbfounded. “We-Well, who?”

“Is it not obvious already?” Jongdae asked the other, trying to maintain eye contact. In response, Minseok just shakes his head while his face got warmer by the second. “Why do you think did I call for you here?” Jongdae then asked his friend who sat on the bench near them.

“T-To talk, you invited me after all.” Minseok said while avoiding Jongdae’s eyes, looking down. After that, Jongdae, still standing, mustered up the courage and asked ‘his crush’, “Do you think that’s all there is to it?” As Jongdae spoke, he walked towards Minseok and stopped in front of him. The he lowers his body so that their faces would be on the same level.

When Minseok looked forward, he was shocked with how close their faces were. They can feel each other’s breathe, their nose almost touched and their lips seemed so inviting. “What-What else could it be?” Minseok asked, now burning up.

After a few moments, Jongdae gives him a very intense stare which gave him chills. Abruptly, he placed his hand on the bench, almost hitting Minseok’s shoulder. Then he finally replied to the Minseok’s question. “This.”

Then he placed his lips on top of Minseok’s and started exploring all the wonders inside his mouth. It’s deep, so deep; Minseok thought. And when his rationality broke, Minseok grabbed Jongdae’s hair, pulling it downwards as he moaned in pleasure while the two of them kissed under the bright sun. After a few more seconds of pleasure, their lips part as they gasped for air. “I like you, no, I love you Minseok.” Jongdae said, trying to regulate his breathing.

And with ragged breathing, Minseok answered, “I love you too, Jongdae.”

Realizing what just happened, two of them giggled before they place a peck on each other’s cheek. “Tomorrow will be our first date. I’ve been waiting for years.” Minseok said.

“Can’t wait.” responded Jongdae before the two of them started passionately kissing again.

[Present Time]

On the way out of the hospital, Jongdae crossed paths with Chanyeol and Jongin who were going to Lay’s room. Or maybe they want to, but they don’t remember which room Lay is in.

“Hey, Jongdae! Nice timing, what is Lay’s room number again? My phone battery died and Chanyeol forgot his phone at home.” Jongin asked as he approached his friend.

“Uhh.. Lay’s in Room 143. Soo and Baek is already there.” Before Jongin could even respond, Jongdae scurried off. In the blink of an eye, the guy was almost out of the hospital.

“Why is he in such a rush?” Jongdae then looked at Chanyeol but the guy was also oblivious to the answer.

“Let’s just go to the room, Jongin.” then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was still looking at the hospital doors where Jongdae ran passed through.

“Too excited to see Bakhyun?” Jongin smirked at his friend who simply remained calm and poised.

“No. But maybe I’m too excited to meet a friend who is unconscious in a hospital bed?” he asked satirically.

The two silently strolled around the hallways until they finally reached the said room. Before opening the door, they heard the people inside laughing. The atmosphere was light, something good.

“Hey guys.” Chanyeol said when they opened the door. “You guys up for some pizza?” He asked as he raised three boxes of pizza which was still a little warm.

“Always.” In the speed of light, Kyungsoo grabbed the boxes and then smiled at Chanyeol.

“If this is not Hawaiian, you know what will happen to you and the wholeness of South Korea.” Kyungsoo said, trying to get to his serious voice.

When he opened one of the boxes, it presented him a circle of Hawaiian.  
“You love me too much.” Baekhyun said while looking at Chanyeol before he and Kyungsoo laughed at themselves.

After hours of talking about trivial topics, the bunch retired to their own houses while Luhan chose to stay and watch over Lay.

On the way home, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun quietly sat inside Baekhyun’s family car until they arrived at their apartment.

“My consciousness can no longer hold on, I’m going to sleep.” Baekhyun said as he slump his body on his bed.

“You’re not even gonna shower?” Kyungsoo frowned while looking at his friend who was already wrapped in layers of sheets.

“Will the angels ask you if you shower everyday before they let you inside heaven? No.” Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes at his friend’s nonsensicalness.

After enjoying the eerie silence of the night for a few seconds, Kyungsoo decided not to shower too, and just go to sleep. But before he closed his tired eyelids, his phone beeped and it displayed a sent message. It was from Jongin.

“Who meets up this early?” Kyungsoo tried to think but his head only throbbed in pain due to the drowsiness he feels. After a few more minutes of thinking, Kyungsoo decides to just comply to Jongin so he can go to sleep.

A/N: Tomorrow holds many mysteries

 

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!”

Who’s calling my name? Huh? …Tears? Who… is this guy? Wha- Why am I raising my hand? Why am I bleeding?

“J...-in”

I tried to call the name of the guy in front of me. But I can’t see or hear clearly. Who is he? Where am I? What is happening?

As I kept on asking questions to myself, everything suddenly stopped. And just like in the movies, I heard a voice.

“Don’t you remember”

The voice seemed very calm, yet so cold; almost familiar.

“Who are-“

I was about to ask him who he was but then the surroundings changed.

Two guys were in the streets. One was running ahead while the other was chasing after him. When the one who was running reached the pedestrian lane, he slowed down and stopped in the middle, facing the other.

When he did that, the latter smiled. But his smile did not last long. Suddenly, his expression changed from glad to terrified. A vehicle was moving too fast. As if the driver lost control of it. After a few seconds, the man inside the moving vehicle jumped out while the man who was recently chasing the other started running again.

He stretched out his arms and started shouting, though I don’t hear his voice. It was too late, he was too late. The man who stood frozen in the lane got hit. Luckily, the truck stopped afterwards, not running over the man.

Though he was not ran over, the guy was still badly injured. “Kyu-…-oo!”

Then my alarm started beeping, making me sit up abruptly.

“What a weird dream.” I muttered before standing up, yawning, and stretching my body.

“What time is- Fuck.” Kyungsoo said as he rushed. It was already 7:40 and him and Jongin agreed to meet on 8:00

After hurriedly preparing and grooming himself, Kyungsoo ran out of their apartment. Bringing only a handkerchief and his wallet. On the way to the mall, Kyungsoo clucked his tongue every time he checked the time in his digital wristwatch.

To distract himself, Kyungsoo decided to text Baekhyun. After looking for Baek in his contacts, Kyungsoo started typing his desired message.

“Jongin and I met up, don’t look for me.”

But no, that’s not it. He then erased the contents and sent a new one while smiling to himself.

“I’m on a date with Jongin.” displayed the screen.


	10. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they lied

Baekhyun’s POV

It was already 1 in the afternoon when I woke up from my sleep. And I woke up with the worst headache ever.

Fuck, my head hurts, he thought

As I looked around, my eyebrows formed a confused frown.

Where is Kyungsoo? Before looking for my friend -whom I didn’t know was already long gone-, I stood up and stretched my arms; yawning in the process. After that, I went to the bathroom to wash my mouth and face.

“Kyungsoo?~” I enthusiastically called out but no one responded.

Weird, I thought.

Then I returned to our messy bedroom, laughing a little at the scene. When I glanced to the right, I caught a glimpse of his cellular phone.

Maybe Soo messaged me.

With that in mind, I reached for it and turned it on. Aftter a few seconds, my phone finally lit up. And behold, there really was a message from Soo. Before I even opened the message, my heart started beating rapidly.

Why am I feeling nervous?

I shook off the feeling and just started the feeling. After I read the message, I grimaced over it. It’s like terror and anxiousness suddenly took over me.

‘I’m on a date with Jongin.’ is what the screen displayed.

Knowing Kyungsoo, he would never initiate that. Obviously, Jongin would; which makes things worse.

What is he going to tell Kyungsoo? Is he going to tell him about their past? About their forgotten past? Is he going to trigger Kyungsoo’s memories? Don’t you dare, Kim Jongin.

A few good minutes had passed and I decided to come where Kyungsoo is right now; so I stormed out our apartment after taking a bath, Not giving a single care about my grumbling stomach.

As I hurriedly walked in the sidewalk of the busy and bustling streets of Seoul, I snatched the phone from my pocket and texted Kyungsoo.

‘Hi babe, where you at?’

After a few minutes, Soo still haven’t replied.

What are they doing? Jongin, I swear I’m gonna strangle you to death if something bad happens to Soo.

Just when I reached McDonald’s, my phone beeped, snapping me back from my furious stupor. Kyungsoo had sent his reply. Knowing that, I quickly tapped on the screen and viewed the message.

‘You suddenly texted me and I lost the game. You owe me a soda later.’ Below the text was a picture which Kyungsoo also sent.

They’re in the arcade, I thought.

When I looked ahead of myself again, my phone beeped out of nowhere.

“Fuck!” My heart almost jumped out of my chest from shock.

Soo sent a message, so I read it.

‘Don’t worry, I’m safe with Jongin. We’re just having some fun.’

I want to trust Soo. Actually, I trust Kyungsoo. Who I don’t trust is the man with him, Jongin. He might take advantage of the situation. After a few minutes of pacing back and forth, I took a big sigh and decided to leave the two alone.

Then my stomach roared loudly, catching some people’s attention. Well this is a little embarrassing.

“I’m SO hungry.”

I looked to my right, and then blinked thrice. How lucky am I? To be in front of McDonald’s at a time of crisis is just very convenient.

“So I see that you’re hungry.” a familiar voice spoke before me. To my surprise, it was a handsome giant. My handsome giant.

“Channie!” I squealed before running to him and giving him my warmest bear hug. I heard him coo a little at my action. Then my stomach grumbled again. What a bummer.

“You ARE hungry.” he said with a smirk on his face. In response, I puffed my cheeks and huffed at him.

“Shut up.” 

He softly chuckled at my embarrassment.

“Wanna have breakfast with me? I mean, brunch?” he asked as he approached the door to McDonald’s.

“You haven’t had breakfast yet?” I asked.

“Yep, I woke up REAL late.” he playfully said.

“We really are meant to be.” I said while approaching me. He just gave me a pat in the head, and a big smile. As he smiled, his pearl white teeth revealed itself while his hair is still a little messy. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Chanyeol bit his lower lip and started flipping his hands.

“It’s so hot, and I’m thirsty.”

“I’m sorry sir, you’re hotter than the sun.” Damn if that wasn’t sexy.

As if it really was extremely hot, Chanyeol raised his shirt, revealing his sweaty body and his rock hard abs. To my shock, he raised his shirt even higher and wiped off the sweat in his face using it. Due to that, his firm chest can be slightly seen, and I swear it is drool-worthy.

When he noticed that I was staring, he tilted his head, attacking me with his fine jawline. Then he bit his lower lip and licked his lips afterwards.

I swear I almost got a boner, and built a tent with my shorts when he did that. He is just so thick and hunky. Ugh, step on me sir. Fuck me on a table. Then my damned imagination worked and I blushed at the scenes in my subconscious.

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked, his shirt down already. How disappointing.

OH MY GOD! What am I thinking?

Still flustered, I shook my head and brushed off all the dirty and vulgar thoughts in my mind.

“I’m fine. Come on, I’m hungry and I’m craving for some fries.” I said as I pulled him inside the fast-food chain.

After eating, Chanyeol and I roamed around town, watched a movie, then did some shopping. Suddenly, this day turned to a date. After our so-called date, Chanyeol walked me home.

“Thanks for today, Channie.” I said before standing on my tippy toes and kissing him on the forehead.

“Just on the forehead?” he playfully said, asking for more.

“Silly guy.” I whispered to his ear before kissing him on the lips. Our kiss lasted for a few more seconds, my shock, his tongue suddenly probed deeper in my mouth. After a few moments of enjoying that pleasure, I tugged his shirt and then our lips parted as we gasped for air.

“Good night Channe!” I said as we parted ways. Oh well, this day has been good. But it did not last long. I received a message from Jongin.

‘Today, he will remember me.’

\---

Baekhyun’s POV

My heart is racing, very fast. After rushing inside our apartment and dropping my groceries, I hurriedly sent Kyungsoo a message. Anxious of what my friend would reply. FUCK FUCK and many more ‘fucks’ are the only words left in my mind.

After a few minutes of silence, except for the sound of my back and forth pacing; the reply from Kyungsoo which I expected to receive soon still hadn’t come.

Fuck it.

I started rushing out of our apartment while I tried so hard to think of where Kyungsoo might be. Jongin’s message is exactly what I think it is, I cannot be mistaken. Fuck Jongin, why now?

As memories of my past, our past, came gushing back in my mind, my vision started to be blurry and my cheeks turned wet. After wiping off the single tear that trickled on my face, I ran towards God knows where. Oh God Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s POV

As of now, Jongin and I are in an apartment. Apparently, Jongin owns an apartment here in Seoul. I wonder when he purchased this.

While Jongin was making something for us to drink, I roamed around in the living room, looking at some framed pictures. I was smoothly walking by when a certain picture caught my attention.  
This… looks familiar.

But I immediately brushed off the thought. It’s impossible; Jongin and I became friends met during the start of the semester. And I want to trust him.

A clank from my right snapped me back from my daze. And when I looked at the source of the sound, I saw Jongin with two cups and teaspoons. “Coffee?” he asks.

“Dumbass, that’s tea.” I replied but he simply smiled at me. What took him so long anyway? And do you need to look at your phone while making tea? Or is it his first time making one? Oh well…

After a few seconds of silence, I cleared my throat and approached Jongin who was sitting on one of the chairs beside the dining table. When I sat, I reached for the tea and took a sip of it. Not bad, I guess.

“It’s getting kinda late, would you mind staying here? It’s a little dangerous to roam around in these parts, especially at night. You’ll never know what or who is behind you. Unless you’re keen enough to notice the… nevermind.”

I frowned a little and thought of asking him what he meant but decided against it.

“Anyway,” Jongin said then cleared his throat, swallowing a lump. “Would you mind staying here? Don’t worry, I don’t eat humans. Not unless it’s in bed.”

WHAT

A few seconds of awkward silence consumed the room until Jongin’s loud laughter broke it.

OH MY- I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS

“I was” Jongin was struggling to form a sentence due to his hysterical laugh that kept on interrupting him. After a few seconds of him just laughing and Kyungsoo staring at him in utter embarrassment, he finally stopped laughing; wiping a tear from the side of his eyes.

“I was just joking.” Jongin continued. But was he, really? Or was that just a futile advancement?

“Then I guess your jokes are one of the most contagious of this Earth.”

“What if that wasn’t a joke?” That question shocked me. And when I looked forward, Jongin was already approaching me. When he got close enough, he bent his back and put our faces on the same level.

“J-Jongin?” My face was flaring red. My mug of tea was on the table, still hot. But what felt hotter? What felt hotter was Jongin’s breath that hits my face due to our closeness right now. I can feel his warmth.

As my face turned red, Jongin just stared deep into my eyes; as if searching for my soul. Deep inside me, I felt something, a spark. But I don’t know what that is. All of a sudden, Jongin cupped my face with his right hand, then moved his hand to my chin and started caressing my lips with his thumb.

“What if it wasn’t a joke, Soo? What would you do?” He repeated his previous question; but not without a follow-up. I then visibly swallowed the lump in my throat.

“J-Jongin, it’s n-not funny.” I said as I looked down. But he was quick enough to lift my head up again so we could maintain our eye contact. I was taken aback, frozen.

Yes, I was frozen in place. Even though his eyes possessed this fire that slowly burned my face to a bright red of a skin, I froze. I felt something cold creeping from my feet, going up. I don’t like this. I feel like crying. Suddenly, I feel emotional, as if I’m about to break down. As if I saw something that terrified me, or more like, heard. I suddenly feel depressed.

“Soo.” Jongin’s deep voice brought me back from my daze. “I like you, Soo. I really do. I want to treasure you until I die. You’re the love of my life; then and now.”

\--- 

It was at that moment that everything came rushing back. Like an old 90’s movie, everything was monotone. The scenery is black and white. I was walking towards an apartment. It is very identical to Jongin’s; no, it is Jongin’s. But… have I been here before?

Then it goes on, now I am unlocking the door. But before I actually entered the apartment, I took a hold of my phone. I was sending a message to someone. Fantastically, everything suddenly felt like a big landscape picture that has been cropped. But truthfully, my vision simply focused on the message I sent.

“Babe, Jongin; I’m here.”

My eyes widened as I took a few steps back while my hand was put over my mouth. What does this mean? Babe? Jongin? I thought…

Then I walked inside the apartment. As I walked inside, I heard loud ruffles in one of the rooms. I thought Jongin was just doing something. So without further ado, I took off my coat and grasped my groceries. “Jongin?” I called out as I walked up the stairs.

And as I walked closer and closer to Jongin’s room, the sounds I heard became clear. There were lour ruffles and muffled… voices? No, they were moans.

The door was left ajar, how careless of who’s inside. But I never thought that the ‘who’ I just mentioned would be the one to break my heart, and shatter my soul. When I peeked through the small opening the door showed, my face turned pale and tears suddenly started welling up in my eyes.

There were two guys in Jongin’s bed. One was screaming in pain and pleasure while the other was just moving rapidly, as if he’s a beast who is too hungry for… sex. In shock, I dropped the groceries which I held using my right hand and ran away.

Sure, those groceries made a loud thud. But nothing was louder that my cracking voice as I ran away while crying. But whatsoever, the two men in bed did not even notice me. It was like they were out of their senses. Were they that pleased?

Thinking about it, it’s kinda funny how they did not even notice the noise besides the noise they made. But it still breaks my heart, that the one that I loved the most, trusted the most, and treasured the most, cheated on me. “Why Jongin; why did you do this to me?”

I came home running and crying. When I got home, Baekhyun and Lay were there. How lucky of me. With shocked and worried faces, they ran to my direction and locked me in their tight hugs. They simultaneously asked me what’s and who’s but I ignored all of those and simply bawled in their arms.

It hurts, it hurts too much. It’s like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. It feels like Jongin does not even care if I saw him naked in bed; having sex with a man who doesn’t happen to be me. It fucking hurts.

Like a broken tape recorder, the memory of seeing Jongin with another man played again and again in my mind. I can’t think straight. I feel numb and brain-dead. The only thing I feel… is pain. The bitterness from being betrayed. Being betrayed by the person whom I trusted the most. Whom I trusted even more than myself.

My tears streamed like a river on my face. And like a barbarian, I screamed in utter misery and depression.

When I have calmed down, Baekhyun and Lay let go of me and shared a few moments of silence with me; my sniffs and hiccups occasionally breaking it. But it did not last long; my friends were itching to know all the details. And when I told them everything that I happened to witness, they were dumbfounded. Similar to my reaction, their face turned pale and their jaws literally dropped to the floor. They ran out of words; but I can feel their sympathy which I am thankful for.

The next day, the three of us woke up in a cuddled posture. I squinted my eyes when the bright sun peeked through the windows of our apartment. And when I came to my senses, I was reminded of last night. I just want to forget everything. I wish I could forget all about this in an instant.

And just like that, my wish was granted. Because the next moment, I found myself at the crossroads; running away from Jongin. He was telling me to stop, but I kept on running. Until at one point, I decided to end everything. When I narrowed my eyes and looked to my left, there was a vehicle running so fast it might run someone over. Yeah, it could instantly kill someone, how befitting.

So I stopped running. I faced Jongin who wore a glad expression. He started mumbling things that I do not even hear; he was explaining something. But I cannot hear or feel anything. I just want to end my life.

Then his expression suddenly turned to a terrified one; I smirked.

“Goodbye Jongin, I love you.” I whispered.

“KYUNGSOO!!” A shout from the man I loved was the last thing I heard. And in a split second, everything turned black and silent.

\---

“Soo?” Jongin, who now wore a worried expression, snapped me back once again from my stupor. Or maybe, from my memories.

“I remember.” I whispered; enough for him to hear. Then a single tear trailed my cheeks.

He took a few steps back; knowing exactly what I meant.

“Really?! You remember?” Jongin beamed with brightness while I blankly stared at him. After a few seconds, he notices my expression and he holds my hands. “Soo? Baby?”

‘Baby’ that word made me want to punch him in the gut. But my body was against it and my eyes simply widened as I shove him away. You seem happy about it, huh? Well—

“You cheater.” I coldly said and tears started coming off of his face as his eyes showed hints of ambivalence.

“Kyungsoo, let me explain—“ He tried to reach for my hands but I moved away from him as he knelt on the floor.

“K-Kyungsoo, d-don’t do this t-to me.” He stuttered as his face finally fell, putting his gaze on the floor. After a few seconds of him kneeling on the tiled floor, and me just looking down at him with an expression no words can describe; tears started streaming down Jongin’s cheeks.

He looked at me again with those pained eyes and hurting expression. Then he crawled his way to my legs. “K-Kyungsoo p-please don’t l-leave m-me.” He said in-between his uncontrollable sobs. I can’t think straight. I can’t face him like this. I can’t make a decision in this hazy state. I need a break.

Before making a move, I looked away from him and slightly kicking him off. But it was of no effect. His arms were entangled on my right leg as he plead for me to stay. He looked at me again with that pained expression; his face filled with tears and snot. Fuck, it hurts. It breaks my heart to see him like this. His smile is gone. It feels like I’m in a heart surgery with no anaesthesia while I am awake. It hurts like hell. I’m sorry Jongin, but do you know what hurts more? I hope you do.

Then I placed my hands on his arms and slowly removed myself from his hold. He cried and begged on his knees while looking up at me but I kept on avoiding his eyes. And with tears rolling down my cheeks, I made one last effort and pushed him away. But this time, he was petrified, he did not move.

“I’m sorry Jongin. Let’s talk when we’ve calmed down.” Without anything else, I ran out of his apartment; heading straight to my apartment. Oh, I share that with someone, right? With Baekhyun, yes, with him. With the one who also lied to my face ever since I woke up in that white room, lying in a hospital bed.

Baekhyun, please be honest with me.

Just when I thought of my friend, I saw him in front of me, out of breath. “Kyung-“ he started off with a smile but ended up with grim painted all over his face when I simply walked past him. With a parting message, of course, “You lied to me.”

Then my tears started falling rapidly. How weird, I am in a silent cry.


	11. Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we need to fix this

Baekhyun stood frozen as his face turned as white as a ghost. The pit of his stomach suddenly hurts. He feels sad that his best- No, his bestest friend might leave him. He feels shocked that Kyungsoo fully remembers all the details. He feels guilty for hiding everything from Kyungsoo. He feels stupid for not thinking about what Kyungsoo would really want. And…

He feels happy that he finally got a chance to set things straight and free himself. But all these emotions, this ambivalence, all of this is mentally torturing Baekhyun.

What should I feel? Kyungsoo might leave me. If the others discover this, they might not hear me out. If Chanyeol knows about this, he will… It’s my fault; yeah, it’s all my fault. Why did I hide the truth from Kyungsoo? Why did I let Jongin leave? Why did I try to control what Kyungsoo can and cannot know. Why am I such a fool? I need to calm down, I need to fix this; all of this.

All of these thoughts played in Baekhyun’s mind. But there’s one thing he’s sure of; that no matter what, he will fix what he had broken. But even though he had all this determination, his tears fell without his permission. After that, he took out his phone and called Chanyeol. He told Chanyeol to pick him up; and that he had something important to tell him. And that he needed help. When Chanyeol finally gave up on asking what Baekhyun had to tell him and just talk in person, Baekhyun ended the call and look up on the starry night sky.

How ironic, he thought.

“Kyungsoo… what should I do?” he whispered to no one but air.

~~~

Kyungsoo’s POV

Baekhyun and Lay lied to me; they separated me from my own memories. Jongin left me when I needed him the most. When I was in the emergency room, and when I cannot stand on my own. Oh Lord, what do I do?

Should I tell them off? Cut them off? Or should I simply put everything aside and act like nothing happened? Yeah, that’s ideal; that’s what I would want. But I can’t do it. I just can’t fucking do it. It hurts, it all hurts. I feel broken, like a brick was thrown into my fragile glass-like heart. Then deep inside, it felt like that brick marked with `lies’, shattered my even more fragile soul.

Was everything really a lie? Was all of this a mere act? Tell me Jongin, were you sincere? God, I want this to stop. I want everything to stop. Maybe I should’ve just died that day. That way I wouldn’t have to go through all of this.

But we have to face the reality. We have to stop running away from the truth. No, they have to stop running away from the truth. They have to stop lying. Because only the truth can set us free.

~~~

Jongin’s POV 

Kyungsoo was facing me, but he was a little far from me. He was a few good meters away from me. He was wearing a brown turtleneck and skinny jeans. His outfit looks good and that makes me smile. But I can’t quite see his expression.

The sun was blinding me as it shone brightly against my vision. Then I heard loud cries from people on the sidewalk. A truck was going out of control; it’s headed towards Kyungsoo. Before I knew it, I was already running as my tears fell. But due to the terror, I cannot run as fast I desire. My legs were shaking and I was running out of energy.

Then all of a sudden, adrenaline kicked in. “KYUNGSOO!” I shouted but he did not move an inch; he only whispered something audible enough for me to hear. However, before I could grab the one that I love, he was already lying on the cold, hard ground; blood all around him while the truck stopped just beside him.

I’m sorry Kyungsoo, I love you too.

I cried out loud. I shouted in grief as the people around me panicked too; some of them trying to stay calm as they desperately called for help. “Kyungsoo…” was all I could say as I held his bloody body in my arms. “Please stay with me. Don’t leave me, please, Kyungsoo.”

My tears started streaming even faster as my breath turned into a broken voice. Hiccups were coming from me and my vision blurred from all of my crying. After minutes of telling an unconscious body to stay strong, an ambulance finally came wailing to our direction.

I let the panic get the best of me. I’m sorry, baby; I’m sorry.

In the ambulance, I held Kyungsoo’s hand tightly as I kissed it while my tears kept on falling. That was all I did until we arrived at the hospital and Kyungsoo was taken to the emergency room.

Other people weren’t allowed in the emergency room so I anxiously waited outside. I was pacing back and forth and it feels like my whole body was deteriorating from all this nervousness. I had already called Baekhyun and Lay. They will be here any moment soon.

Just a few seconds later, I heard loud footsteps storming to my direction. And when I looked in front of me, I was already facing Baekhyun with Lay behind him. Then there it came, Baekhyun had slapped me with all his might that it stings so much.

“This is all your fault. You cheater! You motherfucking cheater! This is all your fault.”

Baekhyun said as he cried while violently poking on my chest. But before he could hurt me any more, Lay stopped him. That was when it hit me, as long as I’m beside Kyungsoo, he will continuously be in pain. Though I haven’t explained to him how my colleague had drugged me to get me to bed, I decided to leave. I will leave but I’ll come back; wait for me baby.

I then shoved Baekhyun away from me. And with a sad smile, I said, “Yeah, this is all my fault, but I still love him. I never cheated on him. I will leave but I will come back. I’ll tell Kyungsoo all of this when we get back together again.”

Then my bittersweet tears fell as I adjusted my coat and turned around to walk away. As expected, they did not stop me.

“Please live through this Kyungsoo; you have to. And after this, our good days will come.”

That’s what I thought, but then I was informed of what Baekhyun and Lay had done. Kyungsoo had retrograde amnesia; the sad part is, they did not tell him that he forgot about me. They even paid the doctor. I’m totally forgotten, our bond is. As if I was never a part of his life, I stayed silent for a few years before coming back with all the courage I have mustered.

“I’m sorry if it’s rude but would you move your ass?” I tried to make my voice sound cold, and succeeded. The petite boy in front of me was obviously annoyed as he moved to the side. The boy I came back for, the boy I loved.

This is the first day of university; the first step in my plan.

~~~

After a few seconds, everything went dark and I woke up all sweaty and out of breath. “A dream.” I said as I gasped for air.

Then I heard a knock on my door which revealed Junmyeon and Sehun who wore worried faces. They obviously have questions but they chose to stay silent.

“Come in.” I said as I gestured them to step inside my apartment while I tried to form a smile on my face.

When my visitors had settled on the couch and I had sat across them, Junmyeon finally decided to break the silence that was building up in the atmosphere.

“So, mind to tell us what happened?” When he said that, I looked at him in the eye before dropping my gaze once again.

I want to tell them, I do. But I don’t know where to start. I don’t know how to explain it.

“I – I don’t” I started off with a squeak but instantly closed my mouth afterwards. The sides of my eyes were starting to get wet and I knew that my tears were welling up. After a few minutes of silence, I was reminded again of what happened with Kyungsoo.

“I don’t know where to start.” I admitted as I bit my lower lip, fighting the tears that were forcing their way through my eyes.

The two guys in front of me wore expressions that both screamed worry and pity. But the Sehun came up to me and gave me a hug while saying, “It’s alright, Jongin. You can tell us everything, we will not judge you. Start from the beginning, bud. Let them out. Let them all out.”

And with that, I let all my tears out and wailed in Sehun’s arm while I placed my head on his shoulder. I guess his shirt is now wet. When I finally calmed down, we got back to our comfortable positions and I started telling them what happened. I told them about the past, about Kyungsoo and I’s past which Baekhyun, Lay, and I buried deep in the ground three years ago. And I also told them what happened earlier.

When I finished talking, the two of them was dumbfounded. Of course they would be. Who would have expected that I had a secret like this, right?

“Jongin, I… Idon’t know what to say. I mean, how could you hide that from us? We could have helped you.” Sehun said, still wearing a face that is painted with shock.

“Now that Kyungsoo remembers, I think it’s pretty clear to you, Baekhyun, and Lay are the ones at fault, right?” Junmyeon said. I never guessed that he would be able to recover this fast.

“Junmyeon” Sehun sternly said. I know what he’s thinking, but Junmyeon is right; Kyungsoo is the victim here, we can’t be more hurt than he is.

“Yes, I know. That’s why I want to have a talk with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. I want to fix this. Whether this ends on a good or bad note, I’ll accept it. Kyungsoo has had enough.” I said as I tried to convey my determination. Yes, I am determined to do what I said. But I would be lying if I say that I’m not scared and nervous.

After what I said, the two of them wryly smiled at me while looking relieved. Maybe they are relieved that this is not gonna end with violence. “So, would you guys help me?” I asked them, though I already know the answer.

Junmyeon looked at me deeply, causing shiver to run up my spine. It feels like he is searching for something inside me, something buried deep within. But there is nothing to search for, everything is already out in the open.

Sehun was obviously starting to panic and get worried due to Junmyeon’s actions and was about to speak when the other cut him off. “Of course we’ll help you.” Junmyeon said as he gave me the sweetest smile I had ever seen from him. Except for the smiles he gives to Sehun, of course; nothing could beat that.

“Thank you, Jun, Sehun. But there’s one more thing.” I said which made Sehun’s brows furrow while Junmyeon kept his composure. Maybe he’ll have a major freak out after all this drama.

“What is it, Jongin?” Sehun asked as his brows formed a curious frown.

“I want to leave Luhan, Lay, Minseok, and Jongdae out of this.” After I said that, Sehun seemed confused but Junmyeon interrupted me before I could elaborate.

“That’s considerate of you, Jongin.” Junmyeon told me before facing Sehun and caressing the boy’s hand with his thumb. Ugh, so lovey dovey, I’m still broken, guys!

“First of all, Luhan will not be able to take in this drama because it also concerns Lay who is in fact still lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Second and lastly, Minseok and Jongdae just got together, let’s not destroy their day. We’ll end all this quietly and explain it to the others another time. But not in a long time. Maybe when Lay finally wakes up, and I hope that time comes soon.” Junmyeon explained so fucking well that my jaw almost dropped. I could not even explain it that well.

“Now Jongin, when do you plan to talk to them?” My chest tightened again when Junmyeon asked me that. It felt like someone gripped my heart and punched the pit of my stomach. But getting cold feet is not an option; it was never an option.

“I will talk to them tomorrow morning. We all need to cool down our heads first.” I said as I formed a bittersweet smile. I’m afraid of the aftermath. I’m afraid of losing Soo. But I’m also tired of seeing him hurt because of me.

“That’s a good decision.” Junmyeon said before he came up to me and gave me a tap of encouragement.


	12. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im trying to hold on to life

“Bad day?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun as the guy entered his car. All the while buckling his seatbelt, Baekhyun said, “Very bad day, Channie.” His voice might have seemed broken and he had stopped fighting the tears that badly wanted to fall.

“Hey Baek, you can tell me about it. Why, what happened?” Chanyeol said while giving him the most reassuring and comforting smile he could possibly offer his boyfriend.

“Kyungsoo he-“ Sniff. “He-“ Sniff. “Chanyeol,” Hiccup. “I’ll tell you later.” The poor boy kept on being interrupted by involuntary sounds that he kept on making. Knowing this, Chanyeol simply smiles at him and starts his car again, heading to his apartment.

The drive to Chanyeol’s apartment was a quiet one, except for Baekhyun’s sobs occasionally breaking the silence. There was no interaction at all. This extremely worried Chanyeol which made him throw glances at Baekhyun every now and then.

When they finally arrived at Chanyeol’s apartment- or maybe, studio- the two of them silently walked in and sat on the couch after locking the door. When Chanyeol had settled beside his boyfriend, Baekhyun clung onto him like a leech, bawling his eyes out.

Chanyeol does not know all the details but he knows that this is something big if Baekhyun is crying like this. He’s never wept like this before, not even during the accident in their university.

“Want to tell me what happened? Hmm, Baek?” Chanyeol asked, but it was futile because the latter just cried even louder. Chanyeol was silenced. The boy he loves the most is crying in his arms, and seeing him like this just breaks his heart. It’s like his heart is getting torn apart and he feels every second of it; it’s so painful.

“Baekhyun baby, really, what happened? “ Chanyeol tried once again, not knowing what else to do. After a few seconds of waiting, no response was heard. The taller simply sighed and rubbed the back of his boyfriend, cuddling and snuggling on the couch.

After almost an hour of staying like this, Baekhyun finally spoke. “This is my fault, and now Kyungsoo knows.” His voice was muffled because he had buried his face in a throw pillow but his statement was audible.

“Care to elaborate?” Chanyeol asked in a soft and gentle voice as he patted Baekhyun’s head, afterwards placing the other’s chin on his right shoulder.

Baekhyun finally gave in and told his boyfriend everything. The past, his secret, and how Kyungsoo now knows. But instead of snapping at him and blaming him for what had happened, Chanyeol lovingly hugged him and told him that it is not his fault.

“I’m sure Kyungsoo or Jongin will eventually make the three of you talk. Don’t be too hard on yourself, love. For what happened, you had your reasons. Hopefully, Jongin does too. Also, after all of these is over, all of you will be free. Don’t you want that? I’m sure Kyungsoo will understand both of you, you’ve been friends with him since diaper days and I know that his love for you is incomparable to any. Just tell everyone the whole truth, be honest like you are with me. After that, I’m sure everything will be resolved in a good note.” Chanyeol tried to comfort his boyfriend with all of his love and support; he has conveyed it all. For seconds, he just kept on rubbing Baekhyun’s back up and down before the boy finally spoke.

“But what if everybody else despises me in the end? I would be left all alone. I don’t want that Channie. I don’t want that.” All these negative thoughts made Baekhyun even more anxious and frightened of what tomorrow holds. He knows that crying will not make the situation any better; but what can he do? He feels so foolish and helpless.

“Baekhyun!” A shout from Chanyeol brings Baekhyun back to reality. “Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sternly said while pushing Baekhyun’s face a little farther from him so that they are facing each other. He then shook Baekhyun with a tight grip on his shoulders; but not too tight to hurt the other.

Chanyeol stared deep into Baekhyu before saying, “Baekhyun, whatever happens, I will always be by your side. I will always protect and love you; you will never be alone. Unless you tell me that you don’t want me to be by your side anymore, I will never leave you. So tell me, do you want me to go or do you want me to be your companion until our last breath?”

Baekhyun was love struck with what Chanyeol said that he turned red and quiet for a few good seconds. “I love you too, Chanyeol. Please stay by my side every second of every day, be my knight, be my light, be my everything. Stay with me.”

“As you wish, my love.” Although Chanyeol already knew Baekhyun’s answer, he still felt immense happiness upon hearing his response. He just loves him so much that he probably would not survive a week, no, an hour without him.

After a few minutes of silence, Baekhyun’s phone dinged which indicates that he had received a text message. Based from the boy’s shock-and-fear-evident expression, Chanyeol asked him, “Are you ready to face tomorrow?”

Baekhyun coyly smiled at the other while he tried to contain all his sorrows. He has Chanyeol, his protector, he’s ready for any and everything. He the nodded but spoke no words.

“That’s good, baby.” Chanyeol then pushed back Baekhyun’s hair and kissed his forehead. But in the back of his mind, Chanyeol was thinking, ‘Kyungsoo, Jongin, please take the right path.’

A few minutes had passed and Chanyeol began hearing hushed snores which made him smile. He kissed Baekhyun’s right cheek and whispered, “Sleep tight, baby, tomorrow will be a long day.” After that, Chanyeol closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

~~~

Kyungsoo sat up on his bed with puffy eyes when his phone dinged. Seems like he received a text from Jongin. ‘Let’s talk tomorrow at 9AM, the address is…”

“As expected of Jongin, you really settle things fast, huh. Just as fast as you left me when I was on the verge of death.” Kyungsoo then bitterly laughs. He finds it really funny how he decided to face everything and end all these problems yet he feels so bitter about his and Jongin’s past.

If tomorrow is the day then so be it, he does not want to drag all these until he can’t fall asleep at night. After a few minutes of tinkering and encouraging himself, Kyungsoo got his phone and typed in a message which he plans to send to Jongin. ‘Sure, I’ll be there at 9 sharp.’

And with a tap on the screen of his phone, Kyungsoo had sent this message. There is no turning back now. Tomorrow is the judgement day.

Would Jongin be mad at me? Would Baekhyun be mad at me? How would they react? But what do I care about how they will react? I am the victim here, right? Why am I still worried about them? Sure, this is about the three of us but I’m not at fault, right? I am not the one who left, I am not the one who lied. I was trapped away from my own memories. Remembering or not should have been my call, they should have asked me. But what did they do? They acted simply based on their assumptions without really asking for my opinion, for what I want. They are the ones that is supposed to feel guilty, right? I’m so confused on what to do. Please, enlighten me Jongin, Baekhyun.

All these thoughts were fighting in Kyungsoo’s mind as he tried to fathom his actual place in this dreadful situation. 

~~~

Kyungsoo decided to sleep but it seems like all entities were being a bitch and wouldn’t let him sleep. He’s in his and Baekhyun’s apartment, all alone. As expected, Baekhyun is trying to distance himself for now. Similar to himself, Baekhyun is staying away so that he can cool down and keep his cool in order to stay calm during their “talk.” Kyungsoo knows, yes he does. But he can’t avoid thinking that he is all alone and the whole world hates him since nobody is by his side right now.

During hard times like this, you would usually have a loved one or a friend by your side. But right now, he has none. No one is by his side. So does that mean that he does not have any friends? Any true friends? How about his family? His mother is very busy handling all their business at once so he does not want to be a bother. His father had passed away years ago, and he does not have any siblings. He softly chuckles.

“I really have no one to rely on, huh? How awfully sad, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo was talking to himself and he thinks that he might have gone crazy from all the pain and sadness he feels. But deep inside him, he knows that this is a very familiar feeling. This is the same thing he felt the day he got in an accident. Or maybe, the day he attempted suicide.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo! Stop! Don’t be a fucking coward you fucking hoe!” He shouted again and again as he slapped himself while tears trickled down his cheeks. “You have to live, Kyungsoo. Show them how strong you are. Show them…” Sniff. This was really hitting him and he needed some sleep.


	13. Noctilucent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter

The moon had hidden itself behind the mysteries of the vast blue sky and the sun had risen, marking the beginning of this dreadful day.

Jongin woke up with a loud groan when he felt the worst headache he had ever had invade his still fuzzy brain. After a few more minutes of trying to go back to sleep, Jongin sat up only to squint his eyes when the sunlight that peeked through the glass window attacked his eyes.

For a few seconds, Jongin savored the silence in his room. He was feeling comfortable in his bed. The chirping of the birds outside and the creaking of his bed was weirdly soothing to his senses. The morning was almost good; yes, almost. But then Jongin’s smile fell into a sad frown when it dawned on him that they were going to have that “talk” later this morning.

When Jongin looked to his right, he caught a glimpse of his digital alarm clock that indicated 7:17 A.M. He contemplated getting up from bed or not but then decided to get up and ready anyway. He stretched and yawned at the same time, exhaling the air he did not know he was holding in afterwards. Was he really this nervous about today? He knew that the odds aren’t exactly with him, but he has one last hope; “that” person. But no matter how many times you flip this world up and down, today is the day, there’s no going back.

Today is the day everything will be settled. Today is the day all questions will be answered. Today is the day the whole truth will be set forth.

There can only be one outcome; an outcome that dictates the fate of many. Will all come crashing down or will there be unison that finally completes the puzzle that has been forgotten, or rather, hidden? The last piece is waiting to be found, but the prize is yet to be revealed.

When Jongin walked out of his room, he found Junmyeon and Sehun cuddling in the couch since he slept on the bed. He really feels bad that his friends’ relationship with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun might get affected all because of what he had done. This thought made him even more depressed and nervous.

At first, he thought that he should wake up the two but decided against it and went straight to the bathroom to wash his mouth before starting to make breakfast. Jongin is not the best cook but he can make simple dishes and feed himself when needed. Today’s breakfast was quite easy to make. Jongin made fried eggs (sunny-side-up), sausages, bacons, and of course, white rice.

The food smelt great and Jongin wanted to do nothing else but eat all of it right at the moment; but that would be selfish of him so he sauntered to the living room to wake up the boys who are attached to the other like a koala bear.

“Jun, Sehun, wake up. Breakfast is ready, come one.” He gently said as he tapped the two in order to wake them up. When they started stirring, Jongin stalked back to the kitchen to prepare water and some glasses which they will use.

As if on cue, when everything needed for breakfast was ready, Junmyeon sat up and asked what was for breakfast; all the while rubbing his eyes. Jongin replied as he walked back to the table to put the dishes which he had already transferred into plates and bowls.

“Nothing special, just the usual unhealthy breakfast which could most likely give us cancer at the age of 27.” After his satirical comment, Jongin can’t help but laugh at himself while the other softly chuckled and said ‘perfect’ before standing up and trying to go to the bathroom to also wash his mouth. Note the keyword, ‘trying’.

“Hey, get off me, Sehun!” Junmyeon exclaimed at the boy who was still latched on him like a leech. Sehun’s long arms caged Junmyeon waist, and his weight prevented the other from moving. “Sehun.” Junmyeon repeated once again in a much calmer tone but the latter only made a grunting noise. After a few more moments of Junmyeon trying to get Sehun off of him, and Sehun making Junmyeon’s attempts futile, the taller boy finally let go of the other’s waist and huffed his cheeks.

Sehun then rushed to the bathroom, complaining about how Junmyeon would not cuddle with him even though it seemed as if they almost ate up each other last night. Junmyeon found this amusing and knowingly watched Sehun as he inched closer to the island bar to drink some water.  
When the other noticed though, he scoffed and rolled his eyes at the amused Junmyeon, indirectly saying ‘whatever’. After chuckling a little bit, Junmyeon moved onto the bathroom to wash his mouth and paced to the dining table to sit beside Sehun as soon as he was done.

Throughout the whole dinner, Jongin found it really obvious that Sehun was still childishly fuming while Junmyeon simply found this whole situation entertaining. Could he be a… nope, it’s impossible.

“So, are the two of you gonna keep on being lovebirds or would you rather get ready for the drama that’s about to come down later?” Jongin asked before taking a sip of his usual morning coffee. Coffee had always been a quintessential way to start his day.

“Oh right…” Sehun awkwardly muttered while scratching the back of his neck, probably embarrassed of the why he behaved when Jongin was having a very big dilemma right now.

“Well, are you yourself ready?” Junmyeon inquired as he put on his serious tone and face. There was no way anyone could ever avoid a question when Junmyeon asks them in that way.

“To be honest, yes; but that does not mean that I can guarantee what would happen at the end of the day. It is Kyungsoo’s choice, it had always been.” Jongin simply replied with a sad smile stuck on his face.

“That’s a start, I guess.” Junmyeon said while giving Jongin an encouraging tap on the shoulders.

“Okay, stop the cheesiness. People will be spilling tea later and my hearing skills needs to be at it’s finest. Therefore, I need some orange juice. Junmyeon, get me some.” Sehun said as he tried to mask his voice.

“What does orange juice have to do with your hearing?” Junmyeon asked. “Nothing, now go fetch me my drink, Nancy.” Sehun said while rolling his eyes but the latter just chuckled. “Sure ma’am.” Junmyeon said before proceeding to the kitchen

Junmyeon came back with a smile after a few shuffling sounds and handed Sehun the cold orange juice which he got from the fridge. But before Sehun could grab the juice, Junmyeon abruptly retracted his arms, taking the drink away from Sehun.

“You want this?” Junmyeon playfully asked as he shook the drink in the air sideways. Sehun only made a grunting sound in reply. “Then get it.” The other smirked before inching closer to Sehun but quickly jumped away when the latter attempted to snatch away the now getting warm orange juice.

“Junmyeon give me the juice.” Sehun whined as he stomped his foot like a child who’s begging his parents to buy him a cotton candy. “What did you say? I suddenly can’t hear you.” Junmyeon motioned his hands beside his ear and made a gesture which indicates that he did not hear Sehun before he smirked devilishly.

“Junmyeon, the juice!” Sehun repeated but the other only made the same gesture before saying, “I can’t hear you~” in a singing voice. Then Junmyeon turned to Jongin who had only been watching them whilst he sat on the chair. “Do you hear him, Jongin?” The way Junmyeon asked Jongin was very suggestive that he even cocked one of his eyebrows. And as an intellectual, Jongin played along with Junmyeon as he replied, “No, I don’t hear anything. Was there anyone talking besides us?”

“Oh really, now?” Sehun said as he looked down his feet, sounding a little depressed. After a few seconds of silence, Jongin and Junmyeon looked at each other. Little did they know that at that exact moment, Sehun ran for the juice in Junmyeon’s hand and successfully snatched the drink.

“Hah! I played you, Nancy.” Sehun said as he stuck out his tongue at Junmyeon’s direction but the other two just chuckled to themselves. They were fooled by that little trick.

“You cunning bitch, I’m coming for you!” Junmyeon playfully said before charging at Sehun and lunging themselves on the sofa. When Sehun was laying down on the sofa and Junmyeon was on top of him, the shorter smirked and raised his hands in the air before placing his fingers on Sehun’s sides and tickling him.

Due to his sensitivity, Sehun started laughing his ass out and getting tears from the tickling. “Sto- stop… stop it, Jun!” Sehun said as he tried to push Junmyeon, but he was too weak at the moment to be able to push the guy that was dominating him.

“Whistle.” Junmyeon said. Sehun slightly tilted his head to the side in confusion. “If you can whistle three consecutive times, then I’ll stop tickling you.” he elaborated.

The other nodded in response. For indeterminable minutes, Sehun tried his best to do the task but always failed on the third whistle. Sehun was already crying from this but Junmyeon won’t stop. As if on cue to Sehun’s shortage of air, there was a knock on the door and Jongin who went upstairs to change his clothes but had just gone back down, opened the wooden door, revealing two figures, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “Hi.” The two said in chorus before looking around the apartment just to see Sehun laying on the sofa while Junmyeon was on top of him.

“Are we interrupting something?” Baekhyun said rather playfully while snickering at the two boys on the sofa. Jongin found this surprising since he thought Baekhyun would be very on-edge and snappy today. “Oh- I mean, no, you’re not interrupting anything. Come in.” Jongin stuttered as he motioned his hands for the couple to come in.

When the three of the had sat near the duo on the sofa, Chanyeol placed one of his hands on Sehun’s shoulder and said, “I always thought you were a top.” while faking a remorseful expression. Sehun just scoffed at the fake broken heartedness of the man before him, “I AM a top, we were just playing.”

“Yeah, too bad you did not play in bed, would have had more fun, no?” Baekhyun said with a raised eyebrow as he jerked his head forward. “Maybe.” Junmyeon said while lustfully staring at Sehun, but then Sehun spoke, “We’re not a thing yet.”

“Yes, ‘cause you’re people.” Baekhyun sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes at the two. “We’ll be one soon, babe.” Junmyeon playfully said as he cupped Sehun’s face, making the other’s face attain 50 shades of red real quick.

“I need to go to the comfort room.” Sehun said after standing abruptly. “Need help?” Junmyeon smirked at him but he just turned his face away. “Escaping, are we?” Chanyeol said as Sehun fast-walked to the comfort room. Before slamming the door shut though, Sehun huffed his cheeks and made a ‘hmph’ sound. “Take your time, babe! It’s hard to satisfy a needy member!” Junmyeon basically shouted all those twisted words with an underlying meaning; making Sehun shudder and more embarrassed.

After a minute of Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon laughing at Sehun, Jongin interrupted them by serving them a set of drinks; coffee for the addicts, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and tea for Junmyeon.

Seeing Baekhyun happy and energetic made Jongin smile; he also can’t help but feel hopeful. “I see that you seem very cheerful today, Baek.” Junmyeon said, pointing out exactly what Jongin had in mind.

“Well,” he started off after taking a sip of his coffee and setting the mug down on the coffee table in front of them. “solving problems does not mean that everything has to be negative, right?” Baekhyun said, glancing at Chanyeol at the end of his statement.

Chanyeol must’ve knocked some sense into Baekhyun. I wonder how Kyungsoo is doing. No one was by his side at a very hard time like this. A tap on his arm brought Jongin back from his trance. “So I was saying, where is Soo?” Baekhyun said with a frown. He must have been very worried; they’re ‘best friends’ after all. However, will that remain the same after this day? Maybe, maybe not; no one knows.

Then there was a knock on the door, Kyungsoo had arrived. Jongin went to open the door and silently gestured for the short boy to come inside. Once they have all sat down, silence dominated the area before silence dominated all the space in the room and it seemed like an oxygen depletion was happening.

Jongin was about to speak but he got cut off by Kyungsoo’s soft chuckle. In a millisecond, all eyes were on him and he started the conversation, somehow lifting up the spirits and the atmosphere in the apartment. “Why are you guys so tensed? Chill, we’re here to solve problems, not to give each other the silent treatment we know none of us deserve.”

That statement made Baekhyun and Jongin gulp before giving Kyungsoo a sad smile as they were now stung with a bee that carried the poison of reality. For seconds, everybody in the room simply stared at each other without uttering a word.

“First of all,” Baekhyun said, finally breaking the silence. His mouth was already opened, and he was ready to speak but then a cracking voice cut him off. Jongin’s cracking voice had caught everyone’s attention and they discovered that he was already crying. Pure guilt was painted on his face as he audibly sobbed, sniffing every now and then.

“I was drugged. Taemin drugged me just to get me to bed. I never got to explain it to you, Soo. You always brushed and pushed me away every time I tried. But after that incident, I cut off all ties with Taemin and chased you again. It might sound ridiculous but believe me Soo, he drugged me. I never cheated on you, I never stopped loving you and I never will. Please..”

That was the only part that everybody could understand and process since Jongin was crying and talking at the same time, and everyone was shocked to their core.

“WHAT?!” boomed an enraged voice.

~~~ 

1 Month Later

Baekhyun’s POV 

“DO KYUNGSOO! WAKE UP AND STAND UP RIGHT THIS MOMENT OR I WILL THROW ALL YOUR GODDAMN CLOTHES OUT OF THIS GOD-FORSAKEN APARTMENT OF OURS.” I shouted at a certain boy who is curled up in bed while staring longingly at another certain boy’s picture that he held in his hands.

“Okay, Father. You don’t have to mention God two times.” Kyungsoo said as he sat up on his bed, rubbing his puffy eyes. I sighed loudly. “Seriously Kyungsoo, you decided to break up with Jongin but then you look at his picture every day and cry all because you miss him every night. Just get back together with Jongin already, or if you don’t want to get back with your man, then at least get YOUR act together.”

That seemed to have hit Soo since he went silent for one moment that seemed like an eternity. Ever since he regained his memories, I’ve been careful as to not hurt his feelings any further.

“I guess you right, but I LOVE HIM!” Kyungsoo snapped but then hid his face in pillows and blankets when it dawned in him that he just admitted that he still had feelings for Jongin. “You’re hopeless…” I said while shaking my head in disappointment.

Sure, I am also at fault for trying to control our lives but ever since that ‘talk’, we’ve settled our differences and we are all free now. so getting back together or not would be their decision. But man, this duo is hopeless. Oh, and if you’re wondering how Kyungsoo had forgiven me, after I explained everything to him, he slapped me real hard and hugged me afterwards; but not without making me promise him a chicken treat every day until the year ends.

“Maybe I am hopeless, Baek.” Kyungsoo said as he sighed while grabbing his own blob of dark hair. “Shut up, Do Kyungsoo. You love Jongin and he still loves you more than anything in this sick excuse of a planet called Earth but what? Y’all are acting like little pussies when you know very well that the feeling between you two is fucking mutual. Just get back together and end all this drama.” I then rolled my eyes at Kyungsoo.

I know that he knows how Jongin still loves every bit of him, but Kyungsoo is scared to run back to the man since… that revelation.

“But I hurt him more than I had initially thought, Baek.” Well… that’s true, but still. I was about to speak when Kyungsoo continued verbally releasing his dilemma. “I did not listen to Jongin, Baek. I did not let him explain and look where it took us. I’m tired of hurting him.”

“Kyungsoo,” I said in a serious tone as I looked at Kyungsoo in the eyes, “how old were you guys back then? You were fucking sixteen you witless hoe! You couldn’t have done any better back then. Sure, y’all were immature and all that shit but that is normal nowadays. It’s the 21st century and most of the youth are reckless and stupid. Don’t beat yourself like a punching bag, Soo. Just apologize, then run back to Jongin’s arms; however,” I stopped and then softened my expression before continuing. “do all of these with sincerity, AND honesty. He’ll accept you, Soo. He always will, just have courage, be strong. I believe in you, Soo.”

“Yeah…” he said before softly chuckling. Then he looked at me with determination in his eyes. Knowing exactly what he wants to do, I nodded and smiled at him. 

Seems like I knocked some sense into you, huh.

After a few seconds, I heard some random noises. I went to watch Kyungsoo get prepared and within 15 minutes, he was all ready to go out. “Good luck, bud.” I whispered inaudibly.

~~~

Jongdae’s POV 

“Damn! I missed all that drama?” I exclaimed when Chanyeol explained to Minseok and I everything that happened when we were gone. We just returned from France yesterday, and if you were wondering where our asses went, Minseok’s parents were actually looking forward to us being a couple; and when they heard the news, they surprised the two of us with tickets to a month-long world cruise. Apparently, Minseok’s family is rich as fuck so they bought us everything we needed for the trip and we did nothing but enjoy ourselves in every nook and cranny of Earth.

But now I feel bad because I had such a fun and luxurious time while all this drama happened. However, I CANNOT deny the fact that I am upset since I wasn’t able to get a sip of that tea.

“Well, I’m glad you missed everything.” Chanyeol told me as he went to sit on the chair behind him. I then huffed before rolling my eyes with my ‘whatever’ look.

“Okay, so Kyungsoo has it hard right now. But whereis Jongin?” I asked this giant before me. “Well,” he hesitantly started as he scratched the back of his neck. Chanyeol was taking way too long and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“The thing with Jongin is, he is the complete 180 of Kyungsoo. So at the moment, he is planning a date.” What Chanyeol just said shocked both me and Minseok, but Minseok got to speak first. “It has only been a month but he already has a new date? Where is Jongin? He knows that Soo is our baby and I’m gonna burn him alive. So tell me, where is he?”

“Easy there, cowboy.” Chanyeol said as he raised his hands up in the air. “Apparently, he is planning a date for Kyungsoo. You see, on the contrary to Kyungsoo’s behaviour, Jongin is very confident that Kyungsoo will come running back to him so he is now planning a date which he so-beautifully-called ‘their next step’.” Mr. Big Ears elaborated and Minseok and I found this beyond us so we threw ourselves on the couch and sighed in chorus. “They’re hopeless.”

“But what made him assume that Kyungsoo will come running back to him? His pride?” I sourly asked Chanyeol and he once again seemed hesitant before answering. “Actually, he presumed that. Since Baekhyun always talks about Kyungsoo’s every actions and words, Jongin gained confidence in himself and started preparing for when the two of them gets back together.”

“Excuse me, WHAT?!” I literally screamed and then burst out in laughter as Chanyeol and Minseok kept on chit-chatting.

They ARE hopeless. 

~~~

Kyungsoo basically rushed out of their apartment as he was already tapping on his phone. The recipient answered the call immediately and Kyungsoo was graced with the husky voice of the man he had missed so bad.

“Hey there, Soo.” Jongin spoke from the other end of the line and Kyungsoo can swear that he could envision the smirk on Jongin’s lips right now.

“Hey Jongin, can we talk?” Kyungsoo did not expect that he would be able to say that smoothly and he was shocked that he feels more excited than nervous. “Of course, Soo. When would you like to talk with your favourite man?”

Now he was embarrassed. Even though Jongin does not see him, Kyungsoo turns as red as a tomato from the other’s choice of words. “T-T-Today, like, right n-now. Where you at?” Wow that did not go terrible at all! Fuck!

“Oh?” Jongin said and paused for a moment before speaking again. “Let’s meet at the hospital, then.” He said without even explaining why which made Kyungsoo anxious.

“Why the hospital?” he asked as cold sweat broke out from his forehead.

“I have heart cancer, stage three.” Then there was silence.

Instantaneously, Kyungsoo stopped moving and he felt numbness all over his body. Why does this always happen to him? Why can’t he be happy with the man he loves? Why does life hate him so much? “Just kidding!” After what seemed like an eternity, Kyungsoo was able to process what just happened and he swore he would kill Jongin for making that kind of joke.

As he wiped his tears that were about to fall, Jongin kept on laughing hysterically on the other end of the line. “Shut up, that was not funny. For real, why should we meet up at the hospital?”

“Everyone will be in Lay’s room, they’re heading there now so maybe we should hurry up.” Jongin said, but something caught Kyungsoo’s curiousity. “You’re not at the hospital yet? Where are you? What are you doing?” he enquired as he fast-walked the path to the hospital.

“Just hurry to the hospital, baby boy. I miss you.” Jongin said, avoiding the conversation as he seemed to be in a hurry too. 

“I-“ Kyungsoo ws about to speak but he got cut off by Jongin, “Let’s save that for later, okay? See ya!”

Then the call was ended which made Kyungsoo rush even more to the hospital. But still, Jongin is so dead. Kyungsoo did not find his joke funny and he is all but prepared to smack the hell out of him when they got back together.

Yes, he is now confident that he and Jongin will be back again today. Baekhyun was right, he needed to stop being a coward. 

After a few more minutes of running, Kyungsoo arrived at the hospital and he went straight to Lay’s room.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by happy faces. Baekhyun was here now too. Wait, how’s he get here? Is he the flash, or what?

“Look who’s here!” Jongdae said before slapping Kyungsoo’s back, making the boy wince in utter pain. Afterwards, Kyungsoo tries to glare at him. Note the word ‘tries’. Because with his mouth forming a pout, his tiny fists clenching, and his cheeks puffed, Kyungsoo simply looks like an adorable baby which everyone coos at.

“Well, this is a sight to see.” A man states as the door beside Kyungsoo opens and then closes. When he looked to his right, Kyungsoo saw a tall, tan, and muscular guy who had dark eyes. In other earthly words, Kyungsoo saw the man he love, he saw Jongin.

In front of everybody, he threw himself at Jongin and locked the guy’s waist using his arms; latching onto him like a leech.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I shouldn’t have run away from you. I wish I wasn’t such an immature brat, but I was. Please forgive me. I love you, I always will and I want to tell you that every single moment that I spend with you until our hair goes white and our skin becomes wrinkled and even when we die together in a king-sized hospital bed. I’m sorry; I just love you so much. I’ve wanted to tell you this and I just can’t hold back anymore.”

To avoid all the amused faces that was focused on him and Jongin, Kyungsoo snuggled the guy’s chest and hid his face from the others’ sight. “Kyungsoo,” Jongin gently said as he slightly pushed the boy away so that they are talking face-to-face. “I will never EVER leave you. You know how much I love you, and you mean the world to me. Yes, you’ve made your mistakes but so did I. Let’s not dwell in the past, baby. Let’s live here in the present and face reality. I love you and you love me. We are made and meant for each other. You are mine and only mine. I am yours and only yours. Nothing could ever change that. Not even a silly retrograde amnesia, or any kind of amnesia. No matter what happens, our love will remain eternal and we will always be connected. You know that; so don’t you ever think that I will ever be mad at you or worse, be hateful towards you. I can never do that to you, you’re my Baby Soo, after all.” Once Jongin finished his confession which he executed rather confidently, everyone including Kyungsoo went silent. Well, who knew he was such a good romantic?

“O-Okay… I-I love you too... Nini.” Kyungsoo awkwardly said, especially hesitant at the last part.

“W-What?” Jongin asked, quite embarrassed of the nickname.

“You heard me.” Kyungsoo said as he snuggled deeper into Jongin.

“No, I didn’t hear you. Say it again …please.”

“I love you too, Nini.” This time, Kyungsoo backed away to face Jongin before he spoke. A few moments passed as Jongin savoured the cuteness of the angel before him. To his shock, Kyungsoo gave him a peck on the lips and then skipped to where Luhan was sitting. He sat beside the guy and they started conversing in a language that seemed so alienating to Jongin right now since he cannot fathom the fact that Kyungsoo strayed from his quintessential actions and made and advancement; which was not futile from Jongin’s standpoint. He was always the one to advance, so seeing Kyungsoo take the lead was so unorthodoxy.

“What’s up, hoes?!” A cheerful shout from someone who just entered the room brought Jongin back from his stupor. “How dazed can you be?” Junmyeon who just entered the room with Sehun asked him by the ear. “Correction, I am dazzled and mesmerized.” Jongin said without taking his eyes away from a certain boy who so-happened to be shorter than him.

“Oho? You’re back together now, I see.” Junmyeon said, generating a fake expression that literally shouts ‘WOW! HOW UNEXPECTED! I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING AT ALL!’ in a satirical way. Junmyeon can be quite sassy at times.

“Uhm, okay, y’all are in love or whatevuuuhh~” Sehun said as he pulled Junmyeon closer to him, holding him close by the waist. “BUT! We are now official!” Sehun announced and Junmyeon invites him to a short kiss which he gladly accepts. The two of them heard many gasps and claps, some even squealed.

“Uhm, bitch, FINALLY?” Baekhyun said as he tapped –or maybe smacked- Sehun’s left arm. “Yeah, we finally got MY parents’ approval. Hell, they were the only obstacle between us.”

Everything is going nice. All their problems had been solved, they were all happy and in love, but then one more thing comes as a rough and muffled voice speaks up, “Lu-Lu…han?”

“Oh my God…” Luhan says in what seemed like a whisper as he hugged Lay who was laying on a hospital bed beside him. Luhan was already on the verge of tears and so was Kyungsoo and Baekhyun while the latter was touched by the scene presented to them.

“You.. You’re still here? You di-did not l-leave me?” Now Lay was crying. He seemed very happy as his glassy eyes glistened in front of everyone. “I told you, didn’t I? This time, I’ll stay. We all stuck together until the end. We are this strong. We are one. Yeah, we are EXO.” Boys of the Wild will be remembered, but EXO will be the one written in legends.

~~~

8 Years Later

“Poppa! Poppa!” a four year old boy was tugging on the shirt of a tan man who was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. When he heard the small voice, he put down the newspaper and looked at his child with love and adoration. His son is such a cutie.

“What is it, Do Hyun-ah?” Jongin coos ‘their’ son. Kim Do Hyun is Jongin and Kyungsoo’s cute little child; their treasure.

“Who is cupid, Poppa?” the boy asked while looking up at his father before tilting his head a little to the sight. Their son’s head tilt was the cutest thing on Earth.

“Well,” Jongin started as he lifted his son from the floor and placed him on his lap, petting his soft black blob of hair afterwards. “I guess I could say that Cupid is a devil in an espionage mission in heaven.”

“Hey! What are you teaching our baby?” Kyungsoo comes into the living room with trays in his hands. He places them on the table and sits beside Jongin. After that, they allowed their son to lay down on their laps. Do Hyun cutely giggles at the feeling of laying down on his parents’ lap, and being able to see their faces clearly.

“Do Hyun-ah,” Kyungsoo starts “Cupid is an angel. He’s the angel of love. You see, his job is to set two people together and make them fall in love.”

“But Poppa,” then he does that cute head tilt once again. “how does Cupid get them to fall in love?”

“Let’s just say he has magic.” Kyungsoo says while making gestures that helps in satisfying their son’s curiousity. After a few more minutes of explaining everything without using any big words, their son nodded in content and snuggled on their bodies.

Once their son was asleep and their food was forgotten, Jongin turned to his husband and sadi, “But really, I thought Cupid was an angel?!”

“He is an angel.” Kyungsoo confusedly answers.

“But if he is then we would not have to go through all the drama we had experienced.” Jongin slightly pouts.

“You know, that pout does not fit a 27 year old man.” Kyungsoo teases him.

“But you LOVE this old man.”

“I guess.”

“What the- I guess?!”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.”

“Poppa! You’re too loud.”

And then the trio bursts out laughing.

“Hey BITCH we’re here!!” Baekhyun’s voice rings through the house.

“No cursing!” Do Hyun screamed with all the air in his tiny lungs.

“Oh shit..” Baekhyun whispers, ready to receive Kyungsoo’s wrath! As if on cue, Kyungsoo stormed to the door, “BAEKHYUN!”

“Oh shit, guys! RUN!” the loud one announces to all their friends that was behind him.

[I THOUGHT CUPID WAS AN ANGEL?!: END]


End file.
